


Shotgun

by InkRavens



Series: Busy Trying to Be Something Else [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Demons, Ghosts, Iruka is a badass, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Roadtrip, Shenanigans, The Supernatural AU No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRavens/pseuds/InkRavens
Summary: "It was supposed to be an easy job.Ghost in a child's closet.Lone vampire harassing a town.Ghoul in an old folk’s home.That type of easy."Genma and Kakashi are two hunters who were sent out to look into a situation that involved house fire and a few injured Hunters. The last thing they expected to find was a school teacher and a young child who is the spitting image of their mentor. Even more shocking than the realization that Minato's son survived is the fact that the child has a demon sealed inside of him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Busy Trying to Be Something Else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019746
Comments: 41
Kudos: 168
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	1. The Funniest Day of Genma's life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Whenever my brain goes to road trips it immediately thinks supernatural. So here is my fic for the road trip prompt for KakaIru 2020 nine weeks of Summer!  
> I own not a thing.

It was supposed to be an easy job.

Ghost in a child's closet.

Lone vampire harassing a town.

Ghoul in an old folk’s home.

That type of easy.

Instead, Genma found himself getting out of his beat up once red, once green, once something, sedan in front of their cheap motel room trying to figure out how he got into this whole mess. He retrieved the four large pizzas from the back seat before he shut the door and paused. Waiting.

Nothing happened so he sighed and walked around the car. He knocked on the glass window of the passenger seat.

"You can't sulk in there all day Kakashi. You've got to come out."

At some point in their journey to get the pizza his silver haired companion had slid down the seat so that his head rested halfway down. His leather jacket riding up around his chin which he tucked into his chest. He reminded Genma of a petulant toddler.

Speaking of kids….

"He wasn't supposed to be alive."

Kakashi had rolled the window down and was staring at Genma. As if Genma was going to refute the bombshell of a realization they had both just experienced.

As if he could explain why their mentor's kid was alive and well. As if he could explain the fact that he had been living with some random school teacher. As if could explain the demon sealed inside of him.

"Come on. We won't get any answers with you sitting in there all night."

"I don't trust him."

"The kid?"

"The teacher."

Genma sighed, "you don't have to trust him Kakashi. But he did check out when Raido looked into him. As far as we know he's just a civilian. He might not even know about the demon." Kakashi reluctantly got out of the car. Slamming the door shut, mostly for show but also because that's the only way it would stay shut.

\---

Turns out the school teacher, Iruka, did know about the demon. He actually knew a surprising amount for a civilian. Which did absolutely nothing to ease Kakashi's mind on the whole situation. More than once Genma had to subtly stop the man from pulling a knife from his jacket- the two of them exchanging looks every time Iruka looked away. The effect would have been comical, the three of them in a small two-bed motel of questionable quality, pizza boxes strewn about, curtains drawn, the air-conditioned groaning like a dying animal every two minutes, someone having sex somewhere on the second floor above them. It would have been the funniest story of Gemma’s life, if he wasn't hyper-aware of the small blonde child sprawled out on the bed next to Iruka.

He looked so much like Minato.

"I mean, he's just a kid. It wasn't fair. And honestly, I don't think he has a single malicious bone in his body. He just needed someone to notice him. I guess I just related to him. I adopted him the second I recognized the seal. Nothing bad happened until a few weeks ago when some men broke into the house. They tried to take Naruto and I guess,” Iruka sighed and rubbed the scar that ran across on his face, “the seal isn't perfect because the next thing I knew the living room was on fire and there were two grown men trying to put themselves out." Iruka shook his head, "He doesn't quite understand it either, I think a part of him knows that he's different but he doesn't understand why." Iruka looked at Naruto with his brow pinched.

"We are going to need to question him when he wakes up. About that incident and what happened today." Genma frowned. He had positioned himself in a chair between their two "captives" and the door. Kakashi was on the other side near the television.

"I understand. Just- just be easy on him. He's only six. Actually, if it’s alright, may I ask the questions?"

"He’s a six-year-old who was able to kill an experienced hunter, and who is traveling with a civilian who has a suspicious amount of knowledge on demons, seals, and the hunting life." Kakashi spoke up from his slouched position, looking like the perfect image of nonchalance. If it wasn’t for the tone in his voice and the fact that Genma knew his arms crossed so that his right hand rested on the knife in his jacket, he just might have believed him.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head, a flush creeping across his face as he stared at the blue and white bedspread. Genma thought it was endearing, but he sensed Kakashi tense at the movement of the teacher's arm. He flashed him a warning look that Kakashi saw but ignored.

"Well… I was recruited, at a young age, to join a- ah, _specific_ sanction of _The Church_. Exorcisms, demonology, seals, etcetera. I was there for six years before I started acting out. They thought I was possessed at first. But by then I had already,” He struggled a moment, “ _noticed_ I couldn't be a priest." Iruka looked up at Kakashi.

 _Interesting_.

"What do you mean by that?"

The flush deepened in color.

"I- uh, I found myself often in "morally frowned upon" situations that I couldn't, _didn't want,_ to stop."

"That's very vague sensei."

"Jesus Kakashi. He’s gay and was being a normal hormonal teenager." Genma busted out laughing. It was Kakashi's turn to flush, turning almost the same shade as Iruka. The sound of the upstairs neighbors and the dying air conditioner only made the situation worse.

They were all spared when Naruto started to stir on the bed. The two hunters froze. Genma mid-laugh, stood, as Kakashi finally pulled out the large buck knife from his pocket. Iruka, either ignored the two men, or did not see them move. He leaned down and brushed the hair off Naruto's forehead. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking around.

"Ruka? Where are we?"

"We are in a motel. Do you remember what happened?"

Naruto scrunched his face up for a minute, thinking, before nodding.

"I was supposed to be getting ice cream with Mizuki but he brought me to some dumb field.” Naruto, in a fit of movement, turned his whole body towards the teacher, as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to tell him and he knew the teacher wouldn’t believe it either, “Ruka, he went the wrong direction from the ice cream place, even though I told him where it was because we had gone there last time and I know it because it’s the one with the cool dog!”

Iruka suppressed a small laugh, “I remember. The dog’s name was Todo. What happened at the field Naruto? Do you remember that?”

Naruto concentrated again. “Mizuki told me to shut up and be quiet. We parked and I didn’t want to get out of the car but he picked me up and made me get out. I remember it got loud and there was a lot of blood… and… And you got hurt! Are you alright?" he scrambled up onto his knees and his small hands started searching over Iruka's face and arms for wounds. Iruka laughed fully this time and started to fend off Naruto’s hands, pulling him away.

"I’m fine. I’m fine. But only because you healed me. Do you remember that?"

Naruto shook his head looking dumbfounded. "I healed you?"

"Yes, you did! Thank you." Iruka hugged him tight, and Naruto giggled squirming to get away, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Umm. These two dudes showed up I think?" Naruto pointed at Kakashi and Genma.

Genma had been shocked at first with how much Naruto resembled his father but now he felt a stab of nostalgia that came from how much his mannerisms reflected his mother's. _Where has he been these six years?_

"They did. They’re names are Genma and Kakashi. They came and helped us. Mizuki wanted something from you, do you remember what it was?" Iruka’s eyes flickered over to the two hunters but he didn’t look away from Naruto.

"He-" Naruto gripped the front of his shirt looking at the two strange men before looking down at where his hand sat on the seal beneath his clothes. "He called me a demon. Ruka is that true? Am I a demon?"

"Of course not."

"You might not outrightly be a demon but you do have one sealed inside of you," Kakashi spoke up staring down the six-year-old and gesturing with the knife at the child’s stomach.

Naruto scrunched his face up again and looked at Iruka for confirmation. Iruka nodded.

Naruto poked his stomach, "inside of me?"

"Think of the mark on your stomach like superglue holding the demon there. We don't know why it's there, just that it is."

Naruto nodded, but Genma had a feeling the boy was still lost.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened right before we got there? After Iruka got there?" Genma asked leaning against the door.

" There were other men that were supposed to meet us there but he couldn't call them because the cell phone wasn't working. He pushed me on the ground when Iruka showed up, told me to stay quiet. Kurama told me to listen and wait so that's what I did."

"Kurama?" Kakashi spoke up.

"My friend."

"His imaginary friend." Iruka corrected.

The two hunters exchanged looks.

"Continue with your story," Genma said.

"So Ruka showed up and Mizuki pulled out a gun and pointed it at me in the grass. Then I'm not sure but it was loud and Ruka was there and he was bleeding and Kurama was angry. And I was scared so I hid and Kurama made it all better. And then you arrived and I fell asleep." Naruto nodded satisfied by his story. "Can I have some pizza?"

The two hunters exchanged looks again, before shrugging.

"Knock yourself out, kid. I've got to make a phone call." Genma stepped outside.

\---

Genma hit redial. On the second ring, Raido answered.

"Everything good?"

"Everything's fine. Well. Mostly. Kakashi might kill the both of them if he doesn't lighten up."

On the other end, Raido snorts.

"I need some information on a name. Kurama."

"Is that the demon?" Raido asks. Genma can hear him already clicking away at a computer. The phone shifting as he places it on his good side so he can cradle it with his shoulder.

"If the seal is as weak as it seems, most likely. Iruka says it’s an imaginary friend."

"Ah.” There’s no noise on either end for a few moments, other than Raido typing, "Anything else?"

"We may need to bring them there as a safe house."

Raido sighs and the typing stops, "Are you sure you want to bring them into this?"

"I think they're already deep in it. Did you know the teacher was supposed to be a Priest?"

"That didn't come up in his initial search…"

"From the sound of it, it probably wasn't the best separation."

Genma could hear Raido frowning. “I will dig into Iruka a bit more and look into Kurama. I will also let everyone know that they’re coming here. Call me if you need anything. Tenzou is out in Penn so I can divert him to assist you if you need it. He should be finishing up in a day or so, it was just a Poltergeist.”

“Thanks. It’s probably going to take us about twice as long to drive since we will have to stop. I don’t imagine a six-year-olds can hold their bladder for very long.” Genma sighed when he heard yelling from inside the motel room.

“I do not envy you.”

“I gotta go before they Kakashi kills someone. Later.”

Iruka stood in front of Naruto with his harms on his hips, but his attention wasn’t on the small child with pizza sauce on his chin, it was on the silver-haired man, Kakashi, who leaned against the wall. The man in question had a long scar running down across his eye. The eyelid staying shut, probably from muscle damage Iruka thought. He had several smaller scars Iruka had noticed. Several were his slender fingers and knuckles which Iruka had noticed since he had taken to twirling the knife he had pulled out when Naruto had woken up. There was also one on his lower lip, which Iruka was defiantly not trying to not stare at. Along with the small mole, that Iruka was also not finding endearing.

“Please put the knife away.”

“It’s just a knife.”

“I thought hunters were supposed to be protectors?” Iruka’s voice rose a bit.

“We are. I am protecting everyone else in this building.”

“From a six-year-old!”

“He’s not just a child. You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Naruto has only ever done something when he feels threatened. You on the other hand. I know what you’re capable of, unprovoked, and with a knife.” Iruka’s arms crossed, “Who, out of all of us in this room, is more of a threat to our safety right now? Why should I even trust you?”

“You shouldn’t.” Kakashi smiled. Or mock smiled. Iruka was pretty sure that there was no real emotion behind it.

Naruto took a bite of pizza, his wide curious eyes peeking around Iruka to look at Kakashi, “what’s so bad about a knife? I think it’s cool.”

Iruka sighed.

“See. He thinks it’s _cool._ ”

“He also thinks monster trucks are cool and that girls have cooties.”

“Maa.” Kakashi said at the same time Naruto said, “Monster trucks _are_ cool!”

Iruka sighed again.

The door opened and Genma came back into the room, “Kakashi put the knife away. We’re bringing them back to the house. Raido is looking into the situation more and hopefully by the time we get there we will have a plan to either remove the demon or seal it so it’s less of a threat. So for now, we’re stuck with each other.”

“I will have to contact work…”

“Already been done. Raido took care of it for you. It’s about a full day of driving without stops. We will take two days to drive it to account for bathroom breaks and a hotel stop at night. We will leave first thing in the morning so get cozy.” He flopped down on the other bed which was closest to the bathroom.

“What’s going on? Where are we going? Are we not going home?” Naruto asked now on his fifth slice of pizza, scooting closer to where Iruka was standing near the edge of the bed. When his feet were off the mattress he started kicking, his light-up shoes bouncing off the edge. He watched them as he munched on his pizza.

“Sounds like we are going on a road trip.” Iruka smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. Naruto leaned into the touch and nodded.

“I’ve never been on a road trip! Kiba went on one last summer. He saw a big ball of string, and wild cows.”

“Bison.” Iruka corrected distantly before sitting down on the bed. Naruto told them all about Kiba’s trip and school and the dog Todo from the ice cream shop.


	2. Naruto Eats Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I own nothing.

It was still dark out when they all piled into the sedan. Iruka climbed into the back first and Naruto followed sleepily behind him. Flopping boneless against him and falling back to sleep as Iruka buckled him in thankful he had grown enough that year to not need a booster seat. The car itself smelled like old pizza, cigarettes, and something that Iruka could only describe as the smell of a gas station at three in the morning when it was full of eighteen-wheelers. The fabric of the seat was old and scratchy in the way that cars from the ’90s tended to get. There were a few coffee cups on the floor, but otherwise, it was relatively clean.

“Some rules before we hit the road. Don’t roll your window down. The glass will fall out. Your door does not open. You cannot get out from inside the car one of us has to let you out. There is a full arsenal in the trunk so please stop small hands from pulling the seat down and opening the trunk from the back. I am not sure if there are airbags back there. I will not apologize for my music. I will not turn down my music. I will not change my music. I’m pretty sure most of it is in fact not child appropriate. I will leave it to you to explain any questions Naruto has to him. If you need to use the restroom please let us know.” Genma grinned as he connected his phone to one of those cassette player Aux cords. “Any questions?” He asked as the car literally roared to life. The sound of heavy guitars pouring through the speakers loud enough that Iruka could feel it in his limbs.

“Good.” The small car slowly exited the parking lot and got on the empty road.

It turned out the car could only go about eighty miles per hour before it started shaking. It also turned out that Naruto was a very heavy sleeper. He awoke as the sun was peaking above the hills about two hours into their journey.

“I have to pee.”

“Can you hold it for a little longer?” Genma asked looking at a road sign as they passed then into the rearview mirror. Naruto shook his head. Genma sighed and pulled off onto the side of the road. “Kakashi will you let them out?”

Kakashi, who had been silent up to this point, turned to the diver’s seat with a blank expression.

“The car is warmed up and if I get out there’s a chance it will shut off. Come on man.”

Kakashi sighed, “fine.” He got out and slammed the door behind him only for it to bounce back open. Kakashi’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he reopened the door and slammed it again. It bounced open. He slammed it shut again. It stayed shut.

Naruto and Iruka watched in fascination.

Kakashi came around to Naruto’s door and gestured for him to get out. Naruto wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“Do you have to pee or not?”

“I do.”

“Let's go then.”

“Out there?”

“yes?”

“I’m not peeing out there!”

“Why not?”

Naruto turned to Iruka, who had his hand over his mouth hiding his smile. “It’s fine Naruto. Go ahead. You can hide behind the car.”

Naruto took of his seatbelt and scrambled out of the car. His small head barely above the windows.

“Don’t look!” He called out.

“We won’t,” Kakashi called back. As Genma snickered.

All three men staring at the empty road. Fields of hay sat on either side as far as the eye could see. Hills stood out just against the horizon. The radio playing some sort of heavy metal string music. A flock of small birds landed on a powerline down the road some.

“Nice day out,” Genma stated. At some point, he had put a toothpick in his mouth, which he now moved from one corner of his mouth to the other.

Naruto ran back to the door but paused and looked between Kakashi and Iruka for a moment then down at his hands.

“How do I wash my hands?”

Genma smiled and Iruka actually laughed at that. Kakashi even seemed to be smirking as he pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket and offered some to the boy. Naruto quickly accepted with a small thank you and proceeded to rub it on his hands before shaking them. He climbed back inside.

“Ruka I peed outside!” He said as Iruka helped him buckle in.

“Yes, you did.”

“Wait until I tell Kiba. He’s going to be so jealous.” Genma snickered again as they started pulling back onto the road. The car slowly climbing to the speed limit.

“Is that so?” Iruka prompted the boy.

“Yup. Hey, where are we going? Where are we? Are we getting breakfast soon?”

“We should be stopping in about a half an hour. We can grab some food then.” Kakashi said as he glanced at the dashboard clock.

“Can we get ramen?”

“Uhh.” Genma’s brow furrowed in the rearview mirror, “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe we can find some cup ramen for lunch.” Iruka said, “We should have a good breakfast though.”

“Can I get waffles?”

“I don’t know. It depends on where we stop.”

“I like waffles. Sakura doesn’t. She likes French toast. I like waffles with whipped cream.”

“That sounds good.”

“Believe it!”

Genma nearly crashed the car, his head whipped up to the mirror so fast he jerked the wheel.

“Woah there. You good Genma?” Iruka’s grip was tense on the passenger seat.

“Peachy.” He said as he focused back on the road. His heart beating out of his chest. He shook his head but he saw that Kakashi had also tensed at the phrase. “Sorry.”

“That was scary,” Naruto said. Before a smile broke out across his face, “Can we do it again?”

“Naruto-” Iruka began.

“You mean this?” Genma got a mischievous look as he started to swerve the car a bit back and forth so that they were all jostled about. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter that Genma and Iruka joined in on. Kakashi gripped the dashboard.

“Genma.” Kakashi’s face paled. Genma stopped.

“Sorry. Forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“Kakashi gets car sick easily.”

“Oh. This life must be difficult for you then. With all the traveling.”

“It’s not bad if I’m in front or driving. Or asleep.”

“but you never sleep in the car.”

“I get my four hours.”

Genma snorted, “He’s going to burn out. But he won’t listen to anyone.”

Iruka laughed, “I’ve always had trouble sleeping in cars. So, I understand.”

The half-hour passed rather quickly with Naruto telling them stories and asking questions.

“Why is your hair white?”

“It’s silver.”

“Why do you have a toothpick in your mouth?”

“It helps me focus.”

“Why are there no cows? Kiba saw cows.”

“Kiba saw Bison. They live out in Yellowstone Park. That’s where Kiba went. We are heading in the opposite direction.”

“That’s dumb.”

“Hey, we’ll still see some cool stuff,” Genma says as he takes an exit.

“Like what?” Naruto leans forward toward the front trying to see the two adults.

“Well, we can always stop at the Big Ol’ Viking Statue and maybe even the Mothman Statue.”

“Can we really?!”

“Sure. They’re on the way. As long as we don’t take too long there.”

Naruto was practically vibrating with excitement.

Kakashi gave Genma a look.

Genma ignored it.

Iruka smiled.

They pulled into a gas station. Kakashi got out to use the restroom, Genma got out to put gas in the car. Naruto started climbing around the seats as soon as they had stopped. Iruka tried valiantly to get him to sit down before caving and asking Genma to let them out. They went inside and picked out some road snacks and drinks. Naruto touched everything and showed Iruka all the things he could talking the entire time about this and that. Iruka nodded and listened but his mind was more occupied by the fact that he hadn’t used a restroom in about four hours. Kakashi exited the bathroom and Iruka stopped him.

“Hey, can you watch him so I can use the restroom?”

“Sure.” Kakashi shrugged and Naruto watched Iruka go into the bathroom. His arms full of snacks.

“Ruka said I can buy these.”

“Did he now.”

“Ruka’s the best!”

“hey want to do something fun?”

“Sure!”

The bathroom was about what Iruka had expected. The mirror was tarnished and the florescent light made a buzzing noise that Iruka tried to ignore. There were no windows and a small pine tree air freshener hung from the mirror. The floor was sticky in a way that a floor should almost never be, especially in a bathroom. As he washed his hands he contemplated his reflection. Dark circles sat under his eyes from his lack of sleep the night before. He was graciously given a new shirt, which proclaimed some sort of tourist trap when the two Hunters had brought Naruto and Iruka to the hotel. It sat too snug against his shoulders, clearly belonging to one of the other men who were smaller in frame to him. His hair had come out of his elastic some from the open windows upfront and from leaning against the car seats. He undid it and ran his hands through it. As he did, he caught a whiff of his armpits, and his nose scrunched. He would need to buy deodorant.

He sighed and checked his wallet for cash. He had forty dollars. They still needed breakfast and he was positive they had shut off his credit card. It was a standard procedure for a Hunter. Cut off all forms of tracking. Iruka splashed water on his face and dried off with his shirt before leaving.

He exited to find Naruto sitting on the counter with a pile of snacks and drinks around him. In his hand were a penny and a two-dollar scratch ticket.

“I won!” He cried looking up at Kakashi who Iruka saw was standing near him, then he grinned and waved at Iruka, “Ruka! Look! I won five hundred dollars!”

Iruka’s eyes widened before they narrowed at Kakashi.

“you let a six-year-old gamble?”

“Maa. Scratch tickets can hardly be considered gambling. Besides he just won us enough money for the hotel and breakfast.”

Iruka crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “he’s six Kakashi.”

“So you keep reminding me” Kakashi sighed and pulled Naruto off the counter, giving Naruto’s scratch ticket and a few others to the kid behind the counter. “Are you done shopping?”

“hold on.” Iruka went over to the small hygiene section and grabbed a small travel size deodorant, not caring about the scent, he then thought for a moment and grabbed two toothbrushes and some toothpaste. He passed it all to Kakashi.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

“It’s for me. I don’t have anything with me and I’m starting to smell a bit. There’s no air conditioning in the car.”

“Well for the record you don’t smell bad.” Kakashi flushed slightly as he turned around and paid for their items, mentally kicking himself. Iruka flushed but was distracted as Naruto ran over. Genma entered the store to head to the bathroom as Kakashi gathered the bags.

“There’s a café down the street we can go to for breakfast.”

“Do they have waffles?”

“You know, I think they do. I’ll be right out.” Genma stepped into the bathroom.

Things went south quickly. As they are apt to do in their line of work. Genma exited the bathroom to find two men with poorly concealed guns at their side. Genma stuck to the back and crouched down behind the shelves as the kid behind the counter contemplated a photo they were showing him. He nodded after a moment and gestured to the car outside. Genma glanced out the windows and saw that Kakashi was still outside but Naruto and Iruka had climbed in. He pulled his phone out and shot Kakashi a text.

Kakashi’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it.

_Toothpick: Knuck n’ Buck_

He was around to the driver’s side door in a matter of seconds. Flinging it open and starting the car without any notice.

“Woah.” Naruto cried as they took off at a speed that clearly the vehicle was uncomfortable with.

“What’s happening? Where’s Genma?” Iruka asked as he watched the gas station disappear behind them.

“Don’t worry about him. We have trouble.” Iruka watched as the two men stepped out and yelled something at a man in a blue dodge charger that had pulled up beside them. The man sped out after them and Kakashi cursed. Genma charged out of the station and wrapped his arms around one of the men’s throats, tackling him into his friend. The man not under Genma recovered quickly and ran to a second vehicle, a black nondescript one with dark windows. Iruka felt his stomach twist as the Charger blocked his view.

He held onto Naruto. “Naruto get onto the floor.”

“What? Ruka,”

“Just do it Please.” Once Naruto clambered down into the footwell Iruka climbed into the front seat and opened the glove box. Kakashi glanced at him for a moment, his eye widening as Iruka pulled out a handgun.

“What are you doing?”

“Stopping them.” Iruka said as he checked that it was loaded and leaned out the open window, “Just drive in straight line and let me know if you need to turn.” He yelled.

Kakashi’s grip tightened on the wheel.

There were three shots fired before Kakashi saw the Charger careen off the road forcing the other car to stop. The wheel shook under his hands as he eased up off the gas a bit to try to make sure the car would make it.

Iruka stayed out the window and made sure everyone in the other cars got out okay before letting out a breath and climbing back inside. He took the remaining rounds out of the gun and clicked the safety on with shaking hands.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to do that.”

“Did you just shoot their tire out?”

“yeah.”

“With only three shots?”

“Yeah. I’m out of practice.”

Kakashi shook his head and started laughing. Iruka stared at him with wide eyes.

“Ruka?”

“It’s alright now Naruto. You can come out.”

Naruto was shaking as he looked at the gun in Iruka’s lap. Iruka placed it in the glove box and climbed back over to hold the boy.

“What just happened? Did you kill someone?”

“No. I just bought us some more time.”

“Are we still getting waffles?”

“Sure. But we might have to eat them in the car, is that alright?” Iruka glanced at Kakashi who had stopped laughing when Naruto started talking. He nodded.

“Genma will meet up with us. We will find a safe spot and hang low until then.”

“Are you sure he’s okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s survived worse. You should ask him about the Rougarou when we meet back up if you don’t believe him.”

“The what?” Naruto scrunched up his face.

“Rougarou.” Kakashi said as he pulled down a dirt road and onto some back roads.

They drove about a half-hour before stopping for breakfast. The ordered Naruto his waffles with whipped cream and Iruka got some sort of breakfast sandwich he didn’t feel like eating. Kakashi had gotten coffee and some oatmeal and another sandwich for Genma. Naruto dug in with gusto and promptly got whipped cream all over the seat belt. Kakashi drove around a bit before pulling into a grocery store parking lot where he got out of the car and swapped their North Dakota plates with some poor person from Florida. He then went inside and bought some spray paint which he quickly covered the car in. So now it was red covered by green covered by black. It did nothing but make them stand out.

“Genma will have a new car when he meets up with us.” He glanced at his phone and frowned.

“Did you hear back from him yet?”

“Yes.” He climbed back inside the car, “We are going to meet up at the Viking Statue. Then we will spend the night at the Wisconsin Illinois border.”

They pulled out and stuck to the backroads when they could. Naruto fell into a sugar coma after playing a few rounds of i-spy and the quiet game. Iruka watched small houses and gardens pass them by before he leaned his head back with a sigh.

“Keep sighing and all your happiness will escape,” Kakashi said. The car was much quieter without Genma’s music and Naruto’s chatter. It was peaceful.

Iruka have a halfhearted laugh.

“It always amazes me how this stuff just keeps coming back.”

Kakashi nodded his eye flicking to Iruka in the mirror then back to the road, “Once you’re in you’re in.”

“I didn’t even want to be in.”

“Very few people do.”

Iruka sighed again and began to card his hands through Naruto’s hair.

“It’s just not fair,” Iruka said quietly and Kakashi knew he wasn’t talking about himself.

“Life rarely is.”

By the time they reached the Big Ol’ Viking Statue the sun was setting. Naruto tried to climb the thing at least five times while they waited for Genma in the small parking area. Genma eventually pulled up in another small sedan. This one seemed to at least have doors that functioned but was in equally poor shape. He emerged sporting a black eye and a new toothpick. His knuckles were wrapped and he had a small limp but was otherwise in good shape.

“Why do you keep driving beat-up jalopies?” Iruka asked as he blindly grabbed Naruto’s collar again to keep him from climbing up the platform the statue was on.

Genma groaned and Kakashi smirked.

“Because someone has a knack for getting into trouble in nicer cars.” Kakashi said.

“It’s not my fault. What’s the point of having a car that can _go_ fast if you _don’t drive it fast._ Also, the older cars are harder to track. Too many computers in the new models and neither Kakashi or I are very good at hacking.”

“Ebisu’s the one for that but he’s taking care of a Werewolf situation out in Cali for a bit.” Kakashi supplied as he reached in and tossed Genma the cold breakfast sandwich.

“I could kiss you!” Genma said as he tore into the food.

“Please don’t.”

“Hey, how did you guys get away anyway?” Genma asks around a mouthful of food. Kakashi starts to pack up the supplies from their first car and load it into the second. Naruto is playing with a cricket in the grass.

“Iruka shot the tire out on the charger buying us enough time to get out of eyesight.”

Genma let out a low whistle and winced as he leaned against the hood, “So the teacher can shoot? What other secrets are you hiding from us?”

Iruka flushed, “What are we going to do if we run into trouble again?”

Genma waved his hand, “Don’t worry. We have backup meeting with us tomorrow afternoon. We will keep switching out cars and plates when we can. This isn’t our first rodeo. We will be fine. We only have a dozen or so more hours to get there anyway.” Genma pushed off the hood when they heard Kakashi slam the trunk shut. He patted the hood lovingly and then flipped it off.

“Always hated you Buzzbox!” He cried. All three adults made to get into the car when Naruto’s voice stopped them.

“Wait! We need to get our picture taken!” All three adults turned and looked at the child before shrugging and heading over. They took a timed photo with a cell phone propped up against the windshield of the Buzzbox, as Genma has so lovingly called it. It took a few tries. Naruto struggling to stay still until Genma placed him on his shoulders. Kakashi tried to ignore the fact that Iruka leaned into him. Iruka tried to ignore the fact that Kakashi put an arm around him to huddle them all closer. Genma tried to ignore his aching body.

Naruto let out a loud whoop as they all laughed and the four of them climbed into their new car. Genma insisted on driving despite his injuries claiming that if Kakashi could drive with one eye so could he. They had another four hours before stopping. Iruka watched the stars emerge through the window with Naruto curled up on his lap singing some sort of song to himself as he played a game on Iruka’s phone. This car smelled like vanilla and cigarettes.

Kakashi tried not to stare at Iruka in the mirror and tried to ignore the fact that Iruka had bought deodorant that smelled like black pepper and sage.

Genma gave Kakashi a knowing smirk from the passenger seat.


	3. Painkillers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a boring chapter, the next one will probably have more in it. As usual, I own nothing.

About thirty minutes into their drive Naruto started attempting to sing along with the stereo, interjecting his own lyrics when he pleased at a volume that rivaled the speakers. It was humorous at first but quickly turned irritable at best in the closed quarters of the car.

Iruka rolled down his window to escape. The air was cool and the roar of the tires on the road mixing with the wind was a welcome reprieve. Some of his hair escaped the elastic and fluttered around tickling his face. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing through the wind. He could feel a familiar pressure forming behind his eyes.

They pulled into the motel about quarter of eleven. Kakashi got out to check them in since they had called on their way. Iruka fixed his hair as Naruto unbuckled and climbed onto the seat to look out the window talking about how cool this, that, and the other thing were. Iruka wasn't really listening he was only thinking about sleep. And maybe a shower. And attempting to find some painkillers. Probably not in that order.

"Hey Naruto, I think I see a vending machine. Want to get a drink?" Genma turned around in his seat to look at the boy, glancing at Iruka’s pained expression.

"Yes! Can I Ruka?"

"Sure. Just no caffeine and nothing too surgery." 

Iruka mouthed the words _thank you_ at Genma as the two got out of the car. Naruto jumped up and down gesturing at the machine and Genma nodded. Iruka can hear the chatter from inside the vehicle even with the windows up and the doors shut, but can’t make out the words.

Iruka rubbed at his temples and lamented his situation. It had been three _months_ since he had a migraine. Three, blissful, pain-free, _months_. He figured that his exhausted mind must have been trying to unpack everything that had happened in the last two days. 

The fire (and subsequential loss of what he had considered home coupled with the loss of safety due to the break-in).

Getting shot (not new to him but still terrifying).

Almost dying (Although he was pretty sure he _actually_ did die.)

Naruto healing him (Iruka was pretty sure shock was a thing that his body still had to process? And physical trauma?).

Being thrown into his old life (not that he could complain since he was the one who adopted Naruto knowing what was sealed inside of him).

Being dragged across the country with strangers (Albeit interesting and good-looking strangers that Iruka was starting to trust against his better judgment).

Shooting a gun (he had sworn he would never do that again).

Being chased by some sort of group that new about Naruto (which meant that Naruto was not safe and was in danger and was going to be dragged into this life despite Iruka’s best efforts to leave it all behind).

Iruka sighed. All too soon the doors opened and Naruto returned with a cold water that he handed Iruka and a juice for himself. Iruka held the bottle to his forehead while Naruto kicked his legs off the seat so that the whole bench vibrated with every hit of his heels. Iruka heard the distinct sound of a can of soda opening and it sounded like it was right next to his head. Just when Iruka was debating if he should just crawl out of the car, the passenger door opened and Kakashi climbed in.

“We’re the last building over. Room 207.”

Genma started the car with a roar and immediately turned the music down. Glancing once again in the back seat. Iruka gives a half-hearted smile at the man his hand still holding the cold water to his forehead.

They park the car directly in front of the stairs for easy access. In the five minutes it takes to gather their things, climb the stairs, and unlock the door to the room Iruka has reminded Naruto to quiet down at least three times, saying that other people are sleeping, when in reality Iruka just can’t handle the noise at that moment. He feels guilty about it, but honestly, people _probably were_ trying to sleep. 

The room itself was about the same as the last one- a bit dustier if anything. The bedspreads were a floral pink and blue that clashed with the green striped wallpaper pattern. The only modern thing in the room was the television.

Iruka peeked into the bathroom and saw that it was a standard shower/bath combination. As much as he ached to use it he knew Naruto needed to bathe more.

“I’m going to go grab some food from a twenty-four-hour diner down the street. The man at the counter gave me a menu.” Kakashi was rummaging through a bag and held out a paper to Iruka as he did so.

Iruka took the menu and glanced at it briefly, “Naruto will take a grilled cheese and some sort of vegetable. I’m not very hungry.”

“You should eat. You’ve had a long day.”

“I really can’t. Naruto needs a bath and I’m really not interested in food at the moment. All I want to do is crash. I appreciate it though.” Iruka attempted to hand the paper back but Kakashi simply looked at him so he placed it on the bed. His left hand involuntary coming up to rub at his forehead, trying to ease the pain behind his eyes.

“I don’t wanna take a bath. Neither does Kurama.” 

“you haven’t had a bath in three days now. You’re covered in dirt and whipped cream and pizza sauce. You’re getting a bath.” Iruka gave Naruto a look that told him there would be consequences if he argued further.

“fine but I want Genma to do it.” Naruto crossed his arms.

“Naruto-“

“That’s fine. I can give the little man a bath.” Genma stood.

“Genma you really don’t-“

“I know I don’t but you look dead on your feet. And I do this a lot at home anyway.”

Iruka knew the surprise was clear on his face, “You have kids?”

Genma laughed, “No. I just watch them for a friend sometimes. Come on Naruto.”

“Here,” Kakashi came up beside Iruka and held out his hand. Iruka turned his gaze away from the two retreating figures and held his hand out. Kakashi placed a small travel bottle of pain killers in his hand. “Don’t pay attention to the bottle because what’s in there isn’t what it says. They’re prescription, so take a half. That will be about the same as a normal amount. If it still doesn’t work take the second half but give it thirty minutes. I’ll be back in about an hour.” Kakashi exited shutting off the lights as he went. Iruka sat on the closest bed and opened the bottle with shaky hands. He dumped one out and split the tablet in his palm before returning the second half to the bottle. He closed it and placed it back on top of the bag Kakashi was using. 

Taking the pill he lied down on his stomach and buried his face in a pillow. He could hear Genma and Naruto talking through the bathroom door.

“Listen little man. You can’t go splashing all the water out.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I only have two sets of clothes. And you’re getting these ones all wet. Also, I don’t wanna take a bath either.”

“Can you do that cool trick with the bottle cap again?”

“you mean this?” Naruto’s laughter echoed in the small room.

“again!”

“only if you wash your hair.”

“Deal!”

Iruka felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness. The images of holy water, chains chasing him into sleep, and the metallic taste of blood lingering in his mouth.

When he awoke there was a cartoon movie on television. Naruto was sprawled out on the other bed with a partially eaten bag of popcorn. On. the bedside table next to him was a take out food container with grilled cheese crusts and a full serving of carrots. Iruka registered the fact that he was beneath the comforter and that there was another person on the bed next to him. When he looked he saw a mess of silver hair. Kakashi was facing him with the blanket pulled up around his face. He reminded Iruka of a cat. Iruka blinked as he realized that he had been woken up by someone talking.

“No I haven’t seen any signs of trouble yet. They were just civilians so far. I’m sure they are. Yes, I will be safe. Yes. Raido called earlier and let me know. I don’t know how to feel about it.” Iruka picked his head up a bit to see Genma sitting in a chair by the window peeking out the curtain. The phone in his hand lit his face up slightly and the voice on the other end was loud but not enough for Iruka to hear what they were saying. “Is that so? Well tell Lee he can show me when I get back in a day or two. I promised Naruto we would stop at the Mothman Statue.” Genma laughed, “Alright. Have a good day. Love you too.”

“You’re up early teach,” Genma said as he clicked his phone off.

“What time is it?”

“About four AM. I figured we could hang here for another two hours then head out. Kakashi got you a cold sandwich. It’s in the fridge if you want it. How’s your head?”

“Better for now. It will come back after a few hours though. Before it does I’m going to shower.” Iruka sat up the rest of the way and stood as quietly as he could. Trying not to shift the bed too much and placing the blanket so that it didn’t tug away from Kakashi.

“Don’t worry about him. He started off the night next to Naruto not wanting to invade your space but moved when he got punched in his sleep.”

Iruka chuckled, “yeah. He does that.”

Genma smiled and his hands came up to play with a thick ribbon that was fashioned into a choker. Iruka hadn’t seen it before due to the high collar of Genma’s jacket. Iruka was a strong believer that the early hours of the day tended to show people as they truly were so he took a moment to actually look at the hunter. His hair was long but only just below his chin compared to Iruka’s shoulder length. His clothing was well worn and faded. He had a black eye and a few scars here and there but nothing like Kakashi. He looked tired as he stared out the window every few seconds a toothpick with one of the plastic frilly pieces dancing in his mouth.

“Thanks for the shirt by the way.” Iruka gestured at the T-shirt he was wearing.

“That was Kakashi,” Genma smirked.

Iruka fought the urge to narrow his eyes. He was no stranger to look of mischief hidden in there.

“I guess I will just have to thank him later then.”

“I guess you will.”

\--

Iruka left Genma staring out the window again. He had taken the watch since Kakashi didn’t sleep well in the car. His body ached but he was still too wired up from the fight to sleep anyway. He had called Raido after Naruto had fallen asleep, and their conversation was still running through his head.

_“I found out more about Iruka…_

_“The things they did to him Gen. It makes what we do look merciful.”_

_“There’s a story that Minato used to tell us, do you remember it?”_

_“… the demon was sealed inside the remaining inhabitant of the island…”_

_“We got a lead on_ Him _. You’re going to go right by it. I know that Tenzou’s meeting you tomorrow night. I’m sure he’d-”_

_“I will be fine Rai. But I will go with Tenzou when we get close to be safe. Naruto- he’s so- he’s so much like them. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”_

_“Stay safe Gen.”_

_“Thanks. You too.”_

“Gen?” Genma jumped and pulled his hand away from his throat. Kakashi was looking at him with an eyebrow raised his head propped up in his hand. “You good?”

“Peachy.” Genma stretched and let out a pained groan that turned into a laugh, “Next time you’re getting your ass kicked though.”

“Do you think there’s a chance of that?”

Both men turned toward the source of the voice. Iruka held a towel to his hair drying it. He was dressed in the same clothing as earlier. The shirt was too tight on him but Genma was not complaining. And by the looks of it neither was Kakashi.

“What?” Iruka asked after the other two were quiet for a beat too long.

Genma shrugged as Kakashi said “There’s always a chance of confrontation.” his eyes tracking Iruka has he moved to Naruto’s side.

Iruka let out an uneasy breath, wincing as he cleaned up the popcorn off the bed and picked up some of the trash Naruto had left around. They were all silent again. Genma coughed into his hand not so subtly as Kakashi continued to stare. Kakashi’s face flushed and he turned to glare at Genma who smiled innocently.

“Alright. I’m gonna go take a shower then we can hit the road. Kakashi you’re driving. We’re meeting Tenzou near West Virginia where I will be leaving you briefly due to personal reasons.” He waved off Kakashi’s questioning look, “We will spend one more night on the road unless something comes up and we need to push through. I think for the kid’s sake it’s best if we stop though. Keep some sort of routine.”

Iruka nodded and started to wake Naruto up, “Thank you Genma, for everything.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you in five.”

Greenfields full of flowers flew past them. Signs for places whose names didn’t mean anything were dotted here and there. A sign promoting a farmer’s market sat next to one proclaiming safety in Jesus. The road stretched out for miles in front of them with no other cars in sight. Naruto had thankfully fallen asleep and the music was turned down to a more reasonable decibel.

Kakashi couldn’t help but peer at Iruka in the rearview mirror. He looked contemplative. His hair was a bit of a mess from leaning against the window and the sun lit up his face. He had bags beneath his eyes and his shirt, Kakashi’s shirt that Iruka was wearing, was wrinkled and clearly slept in.

He looked like every stray thought Kakashi had, had in the last three days against his better judgment.

Genma snored once in the passenger seat. Iruka held back a laugh, a large smile there then gone, but lingering in his eyes. He stared at the back of Genma’s head and the smile turned to fondness.

“He’s taken you know,” Kakashi spoke into the silence of the car staring at the road again. He was sure his heart was audible to everyone in the car.

“Hmm?”

“Genma. He’s taken.”

“Oh. I know. I heard him on the phone this morning.”

“Ah.”

“Besides he’s not my type.” Kakashi’s eyes flickered unwillingly back to the rearview mirror and saw that Iruka was staring at him. There was a focused look in Iruka’s eyes. Confidence that left Kakashi’s palms sweating and goosebumps rising on his arms. Kakashi suddenly found the road very interesting. Iruka huffed out a laugh.

“What’s so funny there Sensei?”

“What’s with the Sensei nickname?”

“Teacher has too many sexual connotations.”

“Ah. So, you’re a pervert.”

“One hundred percent. Did the ibuprofen work?”

“Hmm?”

“The pain meds? Did they work?”

“yes. It managed to dull the migraine some. Thank you. I will probably need more soon though.”

“You can keep the bottle, I don’t like to use them.”

“Then why do you have them?”

“Because doctors think I need them.” Kakashi said as he leaned over and slapped Genma’s thigh, “Gen. We’re stopping soon for gas.”

“I’m awake.”

“No, you’re not.”

“uhhg.” Genma rubbed his hands across his face before wincing at his black eye, “Ow. What time is it?”

“About 2 pm.”

“Fuck.” He threw his head back against the headrest before blinking his eyes open some more, “Alright. I’m awake for real now. Have you heard from Ten?”

“Not yet.”

Genma looked at his phone and his face scrunched as he called someone. “Hey. Yeah. We’re almost there. Okay. See you in twenty then. Yeah, yeah. Bye.”

“Everything good?”

“Yeah. He’s just being a hen.”

“Look whose talking.”

Genma stuck his tongue out at Kakashi.


	4. Iruka has a scary customer service voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wound up being so much longer than I intended.  
> I own nothing.

They pulled into the gas station. Like the last time, Naruto lasted all of two seconds inside the car, but this time he could let himself out. 

“Naruto! There are cars,” Iruka called after the child quickly unbuckling and climbing out after him. 

“But I have to pee.” he stood by the car dancing from foot to foot. 

“Me too,” Genma said as he came around the car and held his hand out for Naruto to take. The two of them headed inside and Iruka huffed. 

“I think I’m being replaced.” He muttered as Kakashi came up to him with the container of meds again. 

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Iruka took a full one and swallowed it dry, pocketing the bottle this time. The two of them stood by the car and watched their two companions walk inside only to exit shortly after entering with a key on a large tree branch. Naruto kept mimicking swinging a sword and gesturing to the key, while Genma laughed. They walked around the building again and vanished. Iruka felt a bit of panic at seeing Naruto’s blond hair vanish around the corner. He knew it was unwarranted but he felt exposed here. He walked up to the building and leaned against the wall while Kakashi got gas, and parked. Iruka breathed in the smells of diesel fuel and hot pavement. The sun was beating down on the small convenience store and the cement bricks felt warm behind his back. He closed his eyes. He saw florescent lights and heard echoing clangs of metal on metal.

"Everything good there Sensei?" Iruka jumped. 

"Yup." Iruka rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, everything’s fine."

"You sure? These don't really seem like normal headaches."

Iruka laughed, "well, they're migraines. Which is like if a headaches drunk uncle decided to take up tap dancing while playing the drums inside of a glass aquarium that just happens to be your skull."

"Poetic."

Iruka huffed a laugh, "honestly. I think my body is just processing the trauma from being shot."

"But you said you've had them before."

Iruka bit his lip and looked at his feet, "yeah. I get them pretty frequently. At least I did until a few months ago."

"Do you know what causes them?"

Iruka shrugged, "Diet? Stress? I have no clue. It was a few months after I adopted Naruto that they stopped actually. So it wasn't a lack of stressors. And actually, I think my diet got worse after he came into my life…"

"So it's a mystery."

"Like most things in life."

They stood in silence and watched the cars come and go for a few moments. 

"There's Tenzou." Kakashi nodded to a beat-up green truck that rumbled its way into the parking lot. It pulled up nearby at the same time that Genma and Naruto exited the bathroom. 

"I'm telling you, little man. This stick would break in a second if you swung it at somebody."

"No way. It's super strong. Believe it!"

Genma shook his head, a grin splitting his face. He waved at Tenzou who got out of the truck with a duffle bag.

He waved at Genma as he approached them.

"Hey. You must be Iruka." He held out a hand and Iruka shook it.

"Ruka! Did you see that stick! That’s what we need for when the bad guys come after us again. Then I can just," he mimicked swinging it and beating someone up, "and save everyone."

"We will have to keep our eyes open for one then won't we."

"Heck yeah. Who are you?" 

"Naruto don’t be rude."

"And you must be Naruto. My names Tenzou. I work with Kakashi and Genma."

"Oh cool. Do you have knives too?"

"Do… I… have knives? Kakashi, he's a child." He had a put upon look on his face.

"What? We were being chased. It’s not like I gave him one." Kakashi shrugged.

Tenzou sighed.

Iruka felt like he was missing something.

"Anyway, I have some clothes here for you Iruka." Iruka took the duffle bag, a bit surprised.

"Thank you. This is great!" 

"Something wrong there Kakashi?" Genma asked, "you seem tense."

"You must be imagining things."

"There's some old shirts of mine in there," Tenzou paused and looked at Genma with a raised eyebrow, "some pants. socks. _Underwear_." Tenzou shifted his gaze to Kakashi as he spoke. The last word hit its mark. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he tensed in annoyance.

"Don't forget I'm the one with the _knives_."

"This is great. Thank you again. Seriously."

"Don't mention it. I was going to donate it all anyway. There's also some clothes for Naruto in there. I imagine you will be glad to get out of that old ratty t-shirt of _Kakashi’s_."

"Rude."

Genma snickered.

"I'm going to go change really fast. Naruto you should change as well."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"but I was just in there!"

"Come on. It will be quick."

Iruka nearly dragged Naruto away, taking the key on a stick with him.

* * *

The three men watched the pair leave. 

"So."

"I like him. I approve." Tenzou clapped Kakashi on the shoulder. 

Kakashi sighed, "There's nothing to approve of." 

"You've been fixated on him since we found them in the field," Genma added unhelpfully.

"Can we please talk about the matter at hand?"

Tenzou laughed.

Genma grinned and crossed his arms as all three of them made a circle near their cars. "First things first. Madara was seen in the area, hence me going with Tenzou.” He pointed in Tenzou’s direction, “He's going to keep me in check until we are a decent distance away. We will be in touch somewhere near West Virginia. Probably near Mothman." 

Kakashi nodded.

"Any news on who is after you?" Tenzou was leaning against his truck.

"No. So far they're humans. Males. They were in with Mizuki though so assume old family and knowledgeable. I don't feel good that we haven't seen them again yet." Genma shook his head.

"Me neither. Plus, Iruka's headaches. Something just doesn't seem normal about them." Kakashi put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Headaches?" Tenzou’s eyebrow raised as he looked from one hunter to the other.

"Yeah, he started to get this severe migraine yesterday.” Genma caught Tenzou up quickly, “and you're probably right with them not being normal. Apparently, the church didn't take kindly to him acting out. They claimed possession. Raido is still working on getting all the details because a lot of it is redacted, but what he's worked out is that they basically tortured him. They messed around with his head and kept him locked away for a few years. He said, _what they did to him makes what we do look harmless._ "

"That’s... unsettling." Tenzou stood up straight and frowned. 

"Agreed. The sooner we get back to home base the better." 

“Where’s Naruto?” The three men turned to look at Iruka as he exited the bathroom. The duffle bag was slung over his shoulder and he was looking around with panic clear on his face. He was wearing a pair of jeans stained with white paint and a black t-shirt with bleach stains on it. “I sent him toward you when he finished in the bathroom.”

“We haven't seen him.” Genma immediately started to look around the cars.

“He was supposed to ask one of you to help return the key.”

“I’ll check inside.” Tenzou quickly went into the building as Iruka started to call around for Naruto.

_He will be okay. he’s probably pulling a prank. He got distracted by something. He will be okay. He’s just around the corner..._

He went around the back of the building and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at a broken stick on the ground. A key hanging from one end. “No. Please no. I can’t go through this again.” picked up the pieces and looked frantically around, calling out and hoping more than anything to see a head of ruffled blond hair. When Kakashi stepped next to him all Iruka could manage to do is hold out the key. “They took him. They must have taken him. He,” Iruka swallowed his panic and turned. “We need to see the security footage. You can do that. I know you guys can. Contact someone or trick them into showing it to you. We have to see it. We need to know what way they went and what their cars look like, and, and.”

“Breathe Iruka.” Kakashi put his hands on Iruka’s shoulders, “Breathe. Genma just went inside to ask about cameras.”

“Good. I’m going to keep looking.” Iruka continued to wander the small gas station. With each step, he took though the dread in his stomach spread. He knew Naruto wasn’t there. He had taken his eyes off of him for just a moment. Assured himself that he would be safe. That he was only going three feet away.

They must have been watching from the beginning. Iruka sat on the curb and put his pounding head in his hands. It was starting to hurt to keep his eyes open.

“He’s going to be alright.”

“You know they won’t hesitate to hurt him.”

“He has Kurama to protect him.”

“Damn it Kakashi! He’s six years old and was kidnapped by some random men who don’t care that he’s a child! He is _not going_ to be okay.”

“He will be okay because he has you and we are going to get him back” _We_ have _to get him back._

Iruka nodded and took a breath. He focused on the cement beneath him and started to plan. After a few minutes, his headache faded to a more manageable level and he stood. He reshouldered his bag and threw it into the truck. He started scanning the cars in the parking lot.

“We’re going to need a faster car.”

* * *

Tenzou rewound the tape and replayed the clip for the fifth time.

Naruto swings the stick and it breaks against the man’s hip.

The man hits Naruto in the head with the grip of his gun.

Genma tenses.

Tenzou tries to calm him with his presence.

Genma fights it.

Naruto crumbles like he’s boneless.

Genma starts to pace.

Naruto’s body starts to smoke and the man wraps a fire blanket around him before picking him up like a sack of potatoes. The man turns to head back to the car parked at the corner. His eyes flash unnaturally.

There’s no doubting it. They’re in deeper shit than they thought. 

“Shapeshifters. Yeah. I know. They were heading east. Toyota Camry, black, Colorado license plate, 567HGY. Call if you find anything. Yes. I _know_. Bye.” Genma hung up the phone and seemed to contemplate throwing it against the wall before pocketing it and starting toward the door.

“Genma. You can’t go with them.”

Genma stopped and ran a hand through his hair. His teeth audibly ground together as he fought to find words, “I know alright. Not everyone needs to fucking remind me.”

Tenzou allowed him to leave first giving him a moment to calm down. When he exited the store, he was only sort of surprised to see that Iruka and Kakashi had already broken into a small white Acura. Or that Genma was already giving them a briefing on the situation.

Iruka was behind the wheel with a look on his face that Tenzou had only ever seen on other hunters before. Genma nodded once before he hit the roof of the car and stepped back. He stood there for a moment as the other two pulled away from the gas station, before turning to the truck.

“We will keep our eye out for anything. We can cover more ground this way.”

Genma slammed the door shut as he climbed in, “Yeah. I know. It just fucking sucks.”

* * *

Iruka was trying to focus on driving and not the fact that it had been almost an hour with no news. He was trying to ignore his skull pounding, and the racing of his heart, and the voice in his head screaming at him that he had fucked up. He wanted answers. He wanted them now.

Iruka saw the black Ford Escort as they passed the diner. He slammed on the breaks bringing the car from eighty-seven to thirty in a matter of seconds as he threw it into a U turn.

“That’s them.” He didn’t know why he was so sure. A small piece of himself felt like it snapped when he saw it and something was screaming at him internally to stop and check it out. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

“The license plate doesn’t match.”

“Trust me. It’s them.” Iruka parked the car in the dirt lot behind the building and Kakashi took a moment to look around the area. They hadn’t heard anything from anyone yet. It was possible that they had ditched the other car. It was possible that the car belonged to some random civilians too. He glanced at it in the side mirror. Colorado plates. It didn’t hurt to check at least.

“If we’re dealing with shifters, we are going to need a few things. Silver primarily and disguises as well. If they recognize us then they’re probably going to run.” Iruka unbuckled as Kakashi leaned into the back seat and started rifling through the bag that Genma had given them when he updated them on what happened.

“We’ve got one silver spoon, one handgun, two silver bullets, a few pieces of silver jewelry, my buck knife, and one very small silver knife. Like comically small.” Kakashi turns around and shows Iruka the two-inch pocket knife. Iruka pockets it.

“And for disguises?”

“A pair of sunglasses and some foundation that the original car owner stored in here which doesn’t match either of our skin tones.”

“You’re telling me that you don’t carry disguises in your arsenal? Isn’t that, Hunting 101?”

“Uhh. Genma and I tend to be more, shoot first, ask questions second.”

“Of course, you are. And you only have two silver bullets because?”

“They’re difficult and expensive to make. And we were coming off another mission where we used… _a lot_ of our resources.”

“Oh, and what were you fighting?”

“We killed off a den of werewolves. Twelve to be precise.”

Iruka paused and sighed, “Alright. Fine. We will deal with what we have. We should try to sneak in through the kitchen so we aren’t noticed.”

“Agreed. We may have to take out some of the staff for that though.” Kakashi said as they watched a man in a grease-stained white apron step out of the building and sit on a milk crate for a smoke.

“We don’t harm them. Not badly at least. Knock them out at most.”

“Whatever you say Sensei.” Kakashi got out of the car and approached the man, asking for a smoke.

Iruka checked the other car while Kakashi managed to knock out the cook and lean him against the wall of the building. When he rejoined Kakashi he watched in mild amusement as he took the apron off the unconscious man and put it on.

“Disguise.” He said with a grin.

Iruka led the way into the building.

It was greasy and smelled like burnt cheese.

When the two of them peaked out the kitchen window near the grill. They were lucky. The only other employee was a young woman who was applying lipstick behind the counter rather than helping the few customers actually in the diner. A middle-aged man, there with his wife, called her over and she rolled her eyes, tossed the lipstick tube into her apron pocket, and headed over with the coffee pot.

The only other table that was occupied was near the front entrance. Iruka’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at the second table.

“Mizuki.”

“What?” Kakashi peeked through the window. Three men sat in a booth near the front door. One of them had a head full of silver hair and a cruel sneer on his face.

“Must be a shifter.” Kakashi pulled away from the grill and off to the side. Iruka followed.

“Or what Naruto killed was a shifter and that’s the real deal.”

“Or the real Mizuki is not aware of any of this at all.”

“How did he get involved in all of this anyway? Wasn’t he a teacher?”

“He’s old family. I’m sure you know but most hunters pass down the lifestyle through their families. Occasionally you get people like Genma or Tenzou who get dragged into it.”

“Like Naruto.”

“Uh, actually,”

“Who the hell are you?” Kakashi and Iruka turned as the door swung back and forth behind the waitress.

Kakashi’s hand started to go for his pocket.

“We’re new hires.” Iruka grinned, “Did they not tell you we would be training today?”

The waitress took a moment to look back and forth at the two of them before rolling her eyes. “Figures.” The waitress put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, “I’m assuming you’re front staff and you’re probably kitchen, yeah?” She pointed to Iruka then to Kakashi.

“That’s correct.” Kakashi nodded.

“Well here’s an apron then newbie. I see Mark gave you his already, what an asshole. It’s just like him to not tell me and disappear. Whatever, don’t burn the place down. I’m going on my half.” She took her apron off and handed it to Iruka, then left through the front.

Iruka stood there with the apron, “I have an idea, but you’re probably not going to like it.” He threw the apron on and then started rummaging through the shelves. He pulled out a small bottle of apple cider vinegar, some spices, a lemon, a silver mixing bowl, and then reached into the apron and pulled out the lipstick. He sat cross-legged on the floor and used the bowl as a mirror.

Kakashi had seen magic done more than a few times in his life. Hell, Tenzou had more magic up his sleeve than most of the black witches the two of them killed. Even some of his closest companions could cast spells on a minor level. Including himself. So, he wasn’t surprised, because that wasn’t the right word for it. But watching as Iruka managed to cast a small glamour spell on himself using kitchen ingredients, a tube of lipstick from a waitress’ apron, and a silver mixing bowl was something he knew he would never forget. Suddenly Iruka’s scar vanished, his hair took on gold highlights and his eyes changed to hazel.

“Did the church teach you that?”

“I picked up a few things here and there. I didn’t want to do it because it usually makes the headaches worse and it isn’t going to last long. It’s also easy to see through if they get suspicious.” Iruka pocketed the lipstick and stood, “I’ll go take their orders and try to get information out of them. Do you have the silver spoon?”

Kakashi handed over the spoon as Iruka stood to exit the kitchen grabbing some coffee cups, the coffee pot, and some menus on his way over to the table.

Iruka didn’t walk, he sauntered. He touched arms and shoulders.

Kakashi found himself unable to look away. Iruka filled the room with his presence.

He slipped the silver spoon down with the coffee spoons then he took their orders before going to the other table and finished their transaction making sure the diner was empty of any civilians.

Then he handed the slip with the orders over to Kakashi, who took them and pretended to start cooking. He kept an eye on Iruka as he continued to flirt with the men.

What happened next happened fast. One of the men picked up the spoon and yelled as if burned. Tossing it down onto the table. Iruka pretended to startle at the noise and trip, spilling the burning hot pot of coffee all over the shifter. He tried to use a napkin to clean it. But the man stood and was yelling as he went for the bathroom. Kakashi quietly left the kitchen to follow the man.

Iruka pretended to be flustered and cry about spilling the coffee. The only remaining man who wasn’t Mizuki pulled Iruka into the booth next to him laughing. “Don’t worry about it, love. He’s an asshole anyway.”

Iruka watched as Mizuki picked up the spoon and turned it over. “Why the fuck is there a silver spoon in this piece of shit diner?”

Iruka furrowed his brow and looked around. “I guess it’s not the best place but,”

“Mizuki shut up.” The other man said.

“It’s suspicious is all.” Mizuki glared at Iruka and Iruka turned his head down as if shy from the attention.

“I told you to shut up.” No sooner had the man said that then there was a scream from the bathroom.

Iruka tried to get up but the man next to him grabbed his forearm in a tight grip. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Fuck. I knew it.” Mizuki scrambled out of the booth.

“You should let me go.” Iruka grinned, “someone might get hurt.”

Iruka pulled the small blade out of his pocket and stabbed the other man’s arm. The man let him go with a yell as his flesh seared from the metal.

 _Two shifters_ \- there was another scream from the bathroom- _One shifter_. _One shifter and Mizuki_. Iruka quickly blocked the exit forcing Mizuki to turn panicked and make his way to the kitchen door. Iruka cursed. Kakashi exited the bathroom, wiping the blood off his knife with the apron he removed.

“Mizuki’s making a run for it.” Iruka called out as he grappled the shapeshifter, “he’s human.”

Kakashi swiftly ran into the kitchen and out the door, managing to catch the cook, who had woken up in a daze and was making his way back into the restaurant when Mizuki barreled into him. It took more time than Kakashi had wanted and he ran around the building just in time to see Mizuki drive away in the Ford. He quickly took his phone out and snapped a photo of the vehicle sending it to Raido along with his current location. He would have to call him after they dealt with the shifter Iruka had trapped.

Kakashi turned and headed back inside.

Now, Kakashi lived his life with the distinct knowledge that most everything can be boiled down to the basics of predator vs prey. Eat or be eaten.

For his entire life, he had always been the predator. Refusing to let anything make him prey. Sometimes even doing things he was not proud of because of this. Falling to the same level of the things he hunted. 

He was very good at telling the difference between the two as well. Most everyone Kakashi knew was prey. Even his father had wound up being prey in the end. 

He had assumed the same for Iruka. Schoolteacher with a bleeding heart. Headaches due to a weak constitution. Couldn't handle the lifestyle so he tried to flee.

He was now realizing how very, very wrong he had been. 

When he had come back into the kitchen he had found Iruka holding the shifter by the hair, his arm bent at a concerning angle behind his back.

“Where’s Naruto?” Iruka asked as he guided the man over to the grill.

A low growl escaped the shifter’s mouth.

Iruka pushed his head down inches above the hot grill top. The smell of singed hair filled the kitchen.

“I will ask one more time. Where. Is. Naruto?”

“Fuck off.”

Iruka pushed the man’s face onto the hot metal. The man screamed.

“What. Did. You. Do. With. Him?” He asked as the man’s face smoked. He let the man’s cheek peel off the stove but kept a tight grip on him.

“Madara,” The man spat out, “Madara wanted him. I don’t know why.” Iruka threatened to push his face down again, “He wants the demon. That’s all I know honestly.”

“Thanks.” Iruka said, “Will you hold this for a second?” Iruka asked Kakashi. The same pleasant smile he had used on the waitress plastered on his face. Kakashi held the man and watched as Iruka loaded the handgun with one silver bullet.

“Follow me.” He guided Kakashi and the shifter outside, nodded once for Kakashi let him go. Kakashi had just barely enough time to step aside before Iruka shot the shifter in the chest. Stepping over his corpse to get to the car.

“I imagine the cops will be here shortly.” Iruka wiped the glamour off his face and climbed into the driver’s seat, “Let’s go pay this Madara a visit.”

* * *

“What happened here?” Tenzou asked as they pulled up alongside the still-smoking remains of what was once a car. The entirety of the car had melted away except for the frame and two charred skeletons that could be seen in the front seats. In order for that to have happened the fire had to have been started by unnatural means and very, very hot. Knowing this the two men didn’t get out of the car, instead driving slowly by. Uneasiness washing over them.

“Oh no,” Genma said at the same time that they saw the small body on the side of the road. A head of blond unruly hair resting on his knees. The sound of sobs emanating from him. “Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to tell me if anything doesn't make sense.


	5. Morning Glories and Blood Suckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to update. I've been trying to think about how I want this to go. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

“Iruka,” Kakashi had his hand resting on Iruka’s shoulder. Iruka didn’t break his gaze away from the road. Didn’t flinch at Kakashi’s hand. Didn’t do anything besides press his foot down on the gas pedal a little more. “Iruka, you can’t just go barreling after Madara.”

“Fuck I can’t.”

“You don’t even know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Then tell me.”

“We don’t even know where he is!”

“Bull.”

“He moves around too much!” Kakashi removed his hand and ran it through his hair, “Iruka we haven’t been able to track Madara down for over half a century! He’s a Seer. The only time we got close was when Minato found Genma and,” Kakashi stopped himself. He let his hand drop from his head. “Listen. Madara’s an _old_ Vampire. He’s one of the _originals_. He’s been around for centuries. You’re not going to be able to kill him. Even if our arsenal was full. On top of that, we only have a rumor to go off of.”

“They have Naruto. We're going.” Iruka ground his teeth as he stared unblinking through the windshield. 

“We only have one bullet!”

“We only _need_ _one bullet_.” 

Kakashi leaned his head back and rubbed at his face. “how’s your head?”

“Fine.”

“Iruka.”

“I said, I’m fine.”

Kakashi sighed. His phone started to vibrate. 

“Yo.” He answered it as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back momentarily, “Yeah I know. Jesus Raido, we didn’t really have time to clean up alright? I know. They what? Yeah. I’ll- I’ll let him know. Is he okay?” There was a long pause as Kakashi stared at Iruka with his brow pinched, “Okay. Okay. Yeah. Shit. Well, I’m not sure. He wants to go to Madara. What? Ohhh yeah.” Kakashi laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, “Quick update on things, Iruka got some information from a shifter at the diner, Madara’s the one behind the kidnappings. Honestly don’t ask. So long story short, he wants to go after Madara. That’s what I said. I also said that. And that. Okay, just give me the address. I know Raido but what the fuck can I do? He’s going to go whether I’m there or not. He’s probably already moved on anyway. Okay. Yeah, I have it. Thanks. You too.”

Kakashi sighed again. 

“They found Naruto.” 

Iruka looked over at Kakashi as his foot finally eased off the gas pedal. “Is he okay? Where did they find him? Is he hurt?”

“They found him on the side of the road. I guess the car he was in was just a burnt-out shell and he was curled up crying. They said he’s physically fine but,”

“But what Kakashi?”

“He hasn’t said a word since they picked him up.”

A blanket of silence. 

“They’re going to bring him straight to the house to make sure the seal is okay. I have the last known address for Madara if you still want to go on a suicide mission.” Kakashi waved his phone around, “But I also think it’s important to get you to Naruto as quickly as possible.”

Iruka’s hands tightened on the wheel. 

“I think we should at least check it out. If we are going by it that is. How far away are we from the house?"

“It’s about a ten-hour drive," Kakashi typed the address into his phone GPS, " and, it looks like we will go by the spot where Madara was last seen. It’s very risky Iruka. I know you can handle yourself but,”

“Enough of this not saying things all the way. You’re the one who dragged me into all of this again. I didn’t go out looking for you guys. You came looking for us. If there’s a chance I can give Naruto a normal life I will take it. If that means facing a vampire with just a two-inch pocket knife then so be it.”

There was another silence as Kakashi thought about it. 

“Have you ever fought a vampire?”

Iruka shook his head, "no but I've read about it."

“Okay. Here’s what you will need to know. A stake through the heart works but only if you do it right the first time. It does not have to be a wooden stake, a dagger works just as well. Silver slows them down. A properly placed silver bullet can incapacitate a vampire and buy you enough time to take them out. Taking the heart and burning is the most effective way to kill old vampires like Madara but they tend to have at least a dozen of what I like to call lackeys around them. Freshly turned vampires who are disgustingly loyal. If you are bitten you do not turn but it gives the vampire a sort of link, or bond, to you and clouds your judgment. Repeated feedings strengthen that link. Like an abusive relationship, most people need someone outside to help them get out of it. Religious artifacts and symbols are only effective if the vampire was religious. The older the vampire the less they're affected. Yes, they are abnormally strong. I once watched a vampire rip the arms off a fully grown man. Therefore, at no point should you try to engage with one in close range. When in doubt you can also cut off their heads, but there was a reason the guillotine was invented." Kakashi gave the information a moment to sink in, "Do you still want to do this?"

"Absolutely. Let's go hunt a vampire."

* * *

"Hey little man, do you want to tell me what happened?" Genma tried again to get Naruto to look up from his shoes. 

Tenzou glanced down at the boy wedged between the two men in the bench seat. It was getting dark. They had about four more hours or so until they were back. Four more hours, until they could be certain nothing, was wrong. That nothing would _go_ wrong. 

The radio was turned down but loud enough to keep the cab from becoming stifling. Every time either of them moved Naruto would flinch and a fresh stream of tears would roll down his face. Genma thought it had been bad enough that he had been taken under his watch but picking him up from the side of the road was the worst thing he had seen since Kushina’s untimely death. He looked up at Tenzou pleadingly. _Do something._

Tenzou cleared his throat as he looked back out the windshield. “Hey Naruto, I’m going to tell you a story okay?" Naruto didn't respond so he continued, "Once upon a time there was a child who was stolen away from their home. Similarly to how you were just taken away from Iruka. 

“You see there was a king who wanted the child because there were no children in his world, and he thought of children as something like a prized jewel. Something the other kings didn’t have. Something that he could keep and look at like a painting when he felt like it. 

“And at first the child was very scared, but over time he found he liked it there. The king kept the child by his side, and every night there was dancing and music.

“But time didn’t pass for the childlike it did for the others and the child grew quickly. And because the child wasn’t meant to be there they were affected by the magic around them. The child developed powers. 

“When the king saw this he was unhappy. Not only was the child aging but they were able to do things they shouldn’t be able to which made him mad. So he banished them. He told the snake to take them away. Send them back. He didn’t care as long as the child was gone. So the snake took the child and brought them out of the wood. 

“But more time had passed outside of the wood than had inside of it and the child's home was gone, their family was gone, and they were alone. But, they still had powers. It took some time but they found a new family and friends and became happy again. They also found that they could help people with these powers. 

“Naruto I’m telling you this because I am that child. I understand what happened to you and I can help you if you will let me. You can always talk to me about what happened but right now I am going to hold my hand out for you to hold. It's one of the ways I can help you with my magic. It’s not going to hurt but It’s going to feel weird. Like when a loud noise suddenly stops or you let out a breath you’ve been holding. It’s going to help you calm down. But you only have to hold my hand if you want to.”

Tenzou held his hand out to Naruto who finally broke his gaze away from the floor of the car and blinked teary-eyed at Tenzou then looked over at Genma for affirmation. When Genma nodded at him, Naruto quietly placed it in Tenzou’s. Seconds later he quickly pulled it away with a wide-eyed look of shock. 

“It’s alright Naruto. Take your time. This is why Tenzou’s here. He helps me a lot too. Sometimes my head gets too loud and Tenzou helps me quiet it.” Genma said and held out his hand, “Would it help if I held your other hand?”

Naruto’s other hand had been clasped in his shirt near his seal since they had gotten in the truck. He finally looked down at it as if just realizing it was there he unclasped it and held it out to Genma. Genma smiled and took it. Naruto gently took Tenzou’s other hand.

Genma could see and feel the change in Naruto. He unfolded himself from how he had curled in defensively, his hand loosened in his and he could see his eyes starting to droop. The shaking from the adrenaline usage stayed but would stop once he fell asleep. The two men let out a breath as Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

"Kakashi, I swear, if you brought me here to stop me from doing something dangerous, I will not hesitate to stab you with my pocket knife."

Kakashi huffed out a laugh as the two men pulled into a spot far back in the parking lot, keeping the car on. The laundromat wasn't busy but a few people could be seen doing laundry inside. 

"There are more cars than people inside. I only see four people, assuming there's an attendant of some sort."

“And there are ten cars. This could be a front for something else?” Iruka suggested. 

“Hmm.”

They both knew it probably wasn’t. 

“Drive around back and let’s see if there’s another entrance.”

Iruka pulled the car around still keeping his distance. 

“There. Look.” Kakashi pointed to a male figure getting out of a car. 

“He’s in a winter coat. It’s nearly seventy degrees outside.”

“I would put money on it, that he’s a vampire.”

“Can’t the, I don’t know smell us?”

“Not really. Besides, there’s enough of a scent from the laundromat that it should cover us.”

“Alright then.” Iruka shut off the car and reached over to take the gun from where he had tossed it in the back. He quickly made sure the gun was loaded with the last bullet before looking expectantly at Kakashi. “Are we not going in?”

“We have no clue how many people are in there.”

“We also know there’s a high chance someone in there has information we need.”

Kakashi studied Iruka for a moment.

“Go back around to the front. I have an idea.”

* * *

Tenzou knew two things. One Genma was a heavy sleeper, and two, it always took him a minute or two to actually wake up. 

So when Genma had fallen fast asleep with his head against the window he had expected him to remain that way for the next three hours. He had not been expecting him to bolt upright as if from a nightmare. Tenzou flinched but held the car steady, feeling out what state Genma was in. 

“Pull over.”

“Why?” Tenzou didn’t change his course.

“Pull. Over.”

“Not until you tell me why.”

“I have to get out of here.” Genma began to pull at the door, unaware that Tenzou had broken the handle inside just in case.

“Genma. Why do you need to get out?”

“I have to get out.”

“Genma,” Tenzou reached out to touch his friend's arm but he was swatted away. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

“What’s going on?” Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily, “Are we there?”

“Pull over Damnit,” Genma yelled, causing Naruto to jump wide-eyed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Can’t you help him like you did with me?”

“I can but he has to sit still and I can’t really reach him.” Tenzou kept glancing from the dark road to Genma, “Naruto, will you help me?”

Naruto nodded. While Genma continued to yank on the door handle and yell about needing to get out of the car. 

“Okay. Have you ever played Mario Kart?” Naruto nodded.

“Yeah. I played it at Sakura’s house once. It was fun.”

“Okay, good. I’m going to have you grab the steering wheel, and follow the road okay?” Tenzou took a moment to set the cruise control before moving Naruto onto his lap and moving into his spot. Now in range Tenzou placed his hand onto Genma’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Genma. I need you to stop resisting. You don’t actually want to do this. Remember all the work you did to get here.”

“Fuck that. Let me out of here you fucking monster. Naruto Stop the car!”

Naruto shook his head, staring out the windshield, on his knees, with a look of concentration. His tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth as he turned the wheel a little too far for a curve so that they went off the road a bit. 

“Sorry!” He quickly shouted and readjusted the wheel. 

“That’s alright Naruto. Just keep on the road so we don’t get hurt.” Tenzou turned his attention back to Genma, “Genma. These thoughts aren’t yours.”

“He’s so close. I need to go. I have to go.” Genma started to search himself for weapons but he had taken them all off before getting into the truck.

“No, you don’t. You need to focus.”

“I can’t. He needs me.”

“He doesn't need you. He’s using you.” Tenzou started to look around before turning around and opening the window to the truck bed.

“What the fuck do you know? Let me out!”

Tenzou found a small bag and removed a small jar. He opened it and the cab of the truck filled with the smell of flowers and rosemary. 

“What’s that smell?” Naruto asked as he wrinkled his nose. Tenzou scooped some out and grabbed Genma’s face roughly turning his head. 

“It’s,” Genma elbowed Tenzou in the face but it had little impact due to their close quarters, “It’s a herbal balm I made. If I did it right, it will help him. If I did it wrong,” _He’s just going to smell extra flowery._

Tenzou finally got Genma still enough by pinning his hands beneath his knees. He applied the balm to his forehead, and then one by one to his wrists. He sat back and let him go.

“Genma. I need you to focus now.” Tenzou closed his eyes and focused on the balm starting with his wrists. 

Morning Glories grew around Genma’s wrists and bound them together. Then he focused on his head. 

At that moment a few things happened all at once. He was able to sense the different emotions there. The ones that were natural and the ones that were not. At that same time, the truck swerved violently to the left. 

“There’s something in the road!” Both of the other men’s heads snapped forward just as the truck went careening into a ditch on the side of the road. 

* * *

Iruka followed Kakashi toward the front door of the laundromat. “Follow my lead.” He said as he opened the door. “I cannot believe you forgot my shirt in the dryer!”

“What?” Iruka asked

“You know I need my lucky shirt!”

“Oh, you mean the rag? It’s a rag. It doesn’t even count as a shirt anymore!” Iruka rolled his eyes matching his voice to the pitch and volume of Kakashi’s.

“It’s very important to me!”

“It’s just a shirt. I don’t understand why,”

“Why can’t you just let me have this one thing!” Kakashi turned to Iruka when they got to the front counter. There were two doors. One behind the counter and the other off to the right of it. “Why do you always have to control everything?”

“Me? You think I’m controlling? Mister, I Always Have To Top?” 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like it,” Kakashi smirked at Iruka as he turned to the woman behind the counter. Iruka silently hoped she wasn’t minimum wage for the shit she was about to have to put up with. “Hi. Sorry. Do you by chance have a lost and found I can look through?”

“They probably threw it out.” Iruka said, rolling her eyes, “It was a rag.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Kakashi said, giving Iruka a pointed look. Iruka huffed.

Kakashi turned his attention back toward the woman. “Do you? Please? It’s a very important shirt. It’s blue with a dog printed on it. A little tear in the left sleeve.” Kakashi gestures to his current shirt, “and the hem is ripped. And there’s a few bleach stains.”

“Like I said. A rag.” Iruka said to the woman with a raised eyebrow. Crossing his arms. 

“I- I don’t think I’ve seen anything like that? But you’re free to look? I will just go grab the box.” The woman looked between the two of them clearly bemused at their performance. When she turned to go into the back room where they kept the dry cleaning Iruka heard her mutter under her breath in Spanish. He didn’t hear all of it but he was pretty sure he called them both dumbasses.

Kakashi gave it a moment before pulling Iruka toward him, “Are you really upset that I always top?” He asked loud enough for the other three people in the room to hear but quiet enough for it to seem like a private conversation. 

“Of course not. I just think it might be fun to switch things up sometimes.” Iruka’s hands found Kakashi's chest. 

“Hmm.” Kakashi’s hands found the belt loops on Iruka’s pants as he leaned in close to Iruka and whispered in his ear. “I am going to kiss you.”

Before Kakashi could initiate the kiss Iruka had pulled him into it. 

It was, in all honesty, a terrible kiss. Their noses hit. Their teeth hit. Iruka still had a bit of the waitress’ lipstick on. But it looked sloppy enough for everyone to look away and that was exactly what they wanted.

Kakashi pulled away. “Is that the gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” He joked before adding, “Now’s our chance.” He started toward the other door. 

“That was terrible. I think you split my lip.” Iruka noted as he pulled his hand away from his face. 

“Sorry. I’m usually much better. I’ll make it up to you some time.” Kakashi smiled. 

Iruka rolled his eyes again. The two of them hugged a wall as they went through the doorway into the back room. It was dark in comparison to the well-lit front. It smelled like dryer sheets and something Iruka couldn’t quite place. Kakashi held a hand up for Iruka to stop. There were two men, one with dark hair and another with lighter brown hair, and they were surrounded by boxes. The lighter haired man checked off items inside of a box in front of them before folding it shut and stacking it. The other man simply paced around the room. 

Kakashi started to continue, gesturing Iruka follow when he suddenly stopped short. 

The dark-haired man had turned around and started yelling at the other man with the clipboard. Iruka saw the tension enter Kakashi’s shoulders as he froze. 

“Pick up the pace! We were supposed to be out of here and in Virginia two hours ago!”

“Oh shut up Obito. Why don’t you do some actual work around here so that we can actually get this done instead of walking around with that stick up your ass!”

“Want to say that again?” Obito got into the other man’s space before he suddenly turned and made eye contact with Iruka. 

Iruka noticed two things then. 

One, this Obito had one blood-red eye that seemed to reflect what little light was in the room.

And two, Kakashi had the same exact scar bisecting his closed eye.

“Well well well. Look what we have here.” Obito said as he stepped toward them, a sharp-toothed grin stretching across his face. The other man’s attention was drawn as well and he put the clipboard down and followed. 

“A little lost aren’t we?” The lighter haired man asked. Iruka noted that he did not have red eyes but normal dark brown ones.

“That depends. Where’s Madara?” Iruka said. He could feel the cold weight of the gun in the waist of his pants. He had been stupid not to pull it earlier, but that kiss had distracted him. 

“Who’s asking?” Obito’s eyes flickered away from Iruka and over to Kakashi. “Oh. It’s you.”

“We thought you were dead.”

“So did I.”

“That doesn't even make sense.” The lighter haired vampire said. 

“Shut up and grab them.” The two of them stepped forward and quickly made their way to Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka quickly removed the gun but held it down. 

“What was that you said about close-range fighting?” He asked. 

“Watch Obito’s eye. He’s a seer.”

Kakashi and Iruka backed up before splitting up and dodging to hide behind some of the stacks of boxes. The lighter haired vampire came after Iruka, following the same way he went. Iruka found the small knife in his pocket and threw it on the other side to draw the vampire’s attention while he went around behind him. Once he was in range he shot him in the back. The vampire crumpled. Iruka felt a rush of relief as he stepped over to him and saw his eyes tracking his movement but nothing else moving. His elation was short-lived however as Obito came around and grabbed him by the hair. 

“I don’t recognize you.” he spoke directly into his ear, “Are you a new recruit?” The prone vampire moaned and Obito rolled his eye. “You’ll be fine. Quit whining.” He continued to pull Iruka by his hair toward the center of the room. “Let’s see.” He stopped and grabbed Iruka by his throat holding him up. “I could just tear your head off, but where’s the fun in that?” Before he could come up with or say what he was thinking of doing to Iruka he sidestepped Kakashi’s lunge and dropped him. 

“There he is.” He grinned as he wheeled around to face Kakashi. Iruka coughed and tried to get some air back as he sat on the floor. Kakashi had his knife out and both eyes open. Iruka caught sight of a red-eye reflecting the low light. “Oh, you think that trick is going to work on me? Don’t forget who gave you that eye.”

“How could I? I thought I lost you that day.”

“I guess in a way you did.” Obito swung out at Kakashi who dodged it before returning a swing. Obito dodged it and went to grab Kakashi’s wrist, but Kakashi switched the knife from one hand to the other mid-movement. There was a sickening snap at the same moment that Kakashi’s blade made contact with the side of Obito’s arm. Both men yelled out in pain and stepped back from each other. 

Kakashi swung at him again, dodging a kick from Obito meant to trip him up. Obito grabbed Kakashi's other arm and yanked. Another pop was heard. 

Iruka gathered enough breath at this point to confirm his windpipe was not crushed, and he stood throwing himself at Obito. He locked his arm around Obito’s throat as Kakashi lunged forward with the knife. But again Obito saw it coming and sidestepped into a stack of boxes which knocked Iruka off.

Obito went to lunge at Kakashi again but Kakashi was prepared and he stepped to the side himself, turning around Obito so that he was between Iruka and him. He took a few steps backward toward Iruka and gestured with his broken wrist to stand up and head toward the door to the parking lot. Iruka crouched as Kakashi lunged again and dodged. Iruka stood with a box and threw it as Obito was dodging making him stumble. Kakashi and Iruka made a run for the door hearing footsteps behind them. A phone rang in the distance behind them and they heard Obito curse as they ran around the building to their car. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Again feel free to tell me if anything's not making sense. I can only re-read my own writing so many times before it's just jumbled letters. Also, I added an expanded version of Tenzou's origin story to this collection. I have plans for a Genma origin story as well that will probably be a multi-chapter fic. I have no clue how long this one will be.


	6. Trevor Knows All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for irresponsible drug usage.  
> It's an awkward chapter. Full of fun awkward things. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I own nothing.

They drove for about twenty minutes before Iruka sighed and let himself sit back in the seat. "I think we're in the clear." He could feel his adrenalin beginning to wear off leaving him feeling physically heavy.

He glanced over at Kakashi who was cradling both of his arms against his chest with the back of his head pressed hard against the headrest. There was significant bruising on his right arm. 

“Your wrist is broken.”

Kakashi made a laughing noise that Iruka took to be a sarcastic _no shit_ , “My other shoulder is shot too.”

“We should stop for the night and get you some first aid. Maybe even to a hospital.”

“We need to get you to Naruto.”

Iruka sighed. As much as he wanted to get to Naruto, Kakashi required immediate first aid. “Naruto will be fine. You said so yourself. He’s strong.” _He will be fine,_ Iruka lied to himself.

They drove on for another hour in silence, before Iruka felt confident enough to pull off at a motel. The sun was setting as he pulled into a parking space and glanced at Kakashi again in worry. The last few rays of light hit his hair and face casting shadows and turning his pale features almost into gold. The man looked unearthly. Iruka's breath stuck in his chest as he was struck with a sudden realization of how very little he knew about this man and how much he wanted to know him. In more ways than one. 

He came back to reality when Kakashi looked at him expectantly.

“I’ll go see if there’s anything available for tonight. You stay here.” 

Kakashi huffed another laugh, calling out, as Iruka opened his door. “Wait.” Kakashi was struggling to get his wallet from his inside jacket pocket. 

“Oh right.” Iruka leaned over and got it for him hyper-aware of the brush of his fingers against the other man’s chest. 

“Use the black one,” Iruka nodded and pulled out a heavy metal card from his wallet, pausing for a moment at what it implied. After a moment of hesitation, he put the wallet on the dashboard and got out.

There was nothing remarkable about the motel. As far as motel’s go it was pretty standard. Though it was better than the last few they had stayed in. It was clean, didn’t smell like cigarettes, and had an elevator. 

Iruka stopped at the counter and froze. There was what Iruka could only consider a kid behind the counter. Not like a kid- kid, but a boy. Someone young enough for Iruka to feel old seeing him with a job. It was such a normal reaction and such a contrast to the last twenty-four hours that Iruka couldn't process it. His tired brain short-circuiting and causing him to stand at the counter just holding the credit card.

“Can, I help you?” The kid-not kid-not quite-teenager raised an eyebrow and pushed his long hair behind an ear. Iruka read the name Trevor on his name tag. 

“I need a room.”

“Uh-huh.” Trevor nodded and held his hand out for the card. His nails were painted a bright purple. Iruka gave him the card. “I need an ID,” Trevor said as his fingers deftly flew over the keyboard. 

“Oh. Right.” Iruka grabbed his wallet and pulled his ID out, handing it over. 

“Hmm. Names don’t match.”

“It’s my... Partner’s card. He’s in the car.”

The boy looked Iruka up and down before sighing and putting the card on file. “You’re staying for one night I assume?”

Iruka nodded and Trevor typed a few more things before turning to grab a paper from a printer behind him.

“Sign here.” He handed Iruka the paper while he swiped a card key activating it, “Here’s your room key. Your room is up on level two around the back. You can use your key to get in through the back door. Laundry facilities are open at 8 am but close at 2 pm. Room service starts again at 7 am. There’s free coffee in the lobby twenty-four seven. If you have any questions you can call me here but I probably won’t answer.”

“Um. Thanks?” 

“You’re welcome.”

Iruka started to head back to the car before pausing, “Um. Sorry. Do you know anywhere that’s open for food? And possibly a pharmacy?”

Trevor sighed. “About twenty minutes down the road there’s a pharmacy but they close in like an hour? And then there’s Carl’s, a bar and restaurant that’s not terrible, near there as well.”

“Thank you.”

Iruka made his way back to the car still a bit shocked by the whole mundane interaction. He climbed in and repeated his new information to Kakashi.

“There’s a restaurant and a pharmacy down the road some. We can get your shoulder set and some ice on it then I will go get some supplies and food.” Iruka put Kakashi’s card away in his wallet and then paused before putting the wallet in the duffle bag in the back seat.

They drove around to the back of the building and Iruka helped Kakashi out of the car before grabbing their singular bag. They found their way into the building and up the elevator, following the small signs to their room.

Iruka stared at the numbers on the card and then at the numbers on the door convinced he had made a mistake. He could hear Kakashi starting to laugh next to him. He opened the door and sure enough, they had a suite. And judging by the heart-shaped tub visible through the small shuddered window in the bathroom, a honeymoon suite. 

“Who the fuck comes out here for a honeymoon?” Was the only thing Iruka could manage to say as he put their only bag on the small table near the television. 

Kakashi doubled over in laughter as he sat on the bed. The only bed. 

“Ow. ow.” He finally stopped laughing with a wince, snapping Iruka back to reality. 

“Let’s get your arm set.” Iruka located the container for ice and made his way back to the door, “I’ll go get ice so we can reduce the swelling first.”

“Sounds good Sensei.” Kakashi was still grinning as he sat on the bed. 

Iruka stepped into the hallway and felt his face heat up as soon as the door shut behind him. Shaking his head he was instantly reminded of the fact that he probably had bruising on his neck in the shape of a hand, and that his hair was disheveled worse than when he had a rough day at work. It suddenly made sense why Trevor had given him the honeymoon suite. His blush deepened as he ripped the elastic from his hair and made his way to where he had seen the ice machine.

He let himself back into the room and found Kakashi still sitting on the bed. Using the disposable plastic lining in the container as a bag he held the ice out to Kakashi. Kakashi stared at the ice before raising an eyebrow at Iruka and glancing at his other arm. 

“Oh. Right.” Iruka sat awkwardly on the bed next to him. 

"I need to get my jacket off." Kakashi tried to shrug out of one arm for a few moments before Iruka finally helped him peel it off his dislocated shoulder. He had to lean all toward the other man to pull the jacket around and off the other arm so that neither arm was jostled more than necessary.

"Thanks." Kakashi’s face was colored a light pink but whether that was from the pain he was in or their closeness, Iruka wasn't sure. 

Iruka gently held the ice against Kakashi’s shoulder. The bag was damp and cold, shifting every few seconds as the ice melted in the bag. Iruka focused on the widening circle of water on Kakashi's grey shirt. Neither of them said a word. 

Fifteen minutes went by before Kakashi spoke, “It should be fine to set now.” Iruka pulled the now melted ice away and dumped it in the sink. His arms ached from the tension of holding the ice and his back hurt from being tossed around. He could feel the bruises on his neck, back, and sides when he moved. He glanced longingly at the tub for a brief moment before heading back into the bedroom. 

Kakashi had laid down and slowly extended his arm straight off the bed keeping the other cradled against his chest. “You’re just going to pull my whole arm slowly, making sure to keep it straight. I’ll let you know when it’s set.” 

Iruka took Kakashi’s hand, trying not to notice how warm it was in his cold one. Or how long his fingers were. Or the hardened nature of the calluses he could feel on his palm. He slowly pulled Kalashi’s arm out as straight as he could. 

There was a soft popping noise and Kakashi let out a breath. “That was it.”

Iruka gently let go of his arm as Kakashi sat back up. “I think we may have missed the window for the pharmacy though.” 

Iruka looked at the clock. He had ten minutes to get to the pharmacy before they closed and they were twenty minutes away. 

“Maybe we should just go to the hospital.”

“No.”

“You need your wrist set.”

“I can handle that. I think there are some pain meds and a bandage in my bag. You should go get us some food. I’ll take something for the pain and I’ll be fine. Take my wallet and use the same card.”

Iruka hesitated before picking up the car key again, “you’re sure?”

“Yes. I’m just tired at this point. And hungry. Get me something easy on the stomach.”

Iruka nodded and pulled the bottle of ibuprofen from his pocket placing it on the bedside table before leaving Kakashi to his own devices.

\-----

Iruka unlocked the hotel room door and found Kakashi sitting up in the bed. His left arm was in a sling made from a pillowcase and he was trying, clumsily, to bandage his broken wrist.

"Heeeeey, you're back." Kakashi leaned toward Iruka a bit too much as he addressed him. Iruka placed the food and the new ice he had grabbed, down on the table and frowned. His eyes found five small nip bottles strewn across the comforter. 

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, I saved you two." Kakashi nodded to the mini-fridge.

"Kakashi, you shouldn't be drinking."

"I’m fiiine"

"You are not. You're-" Iruka darted forward as Kakashi nearly fell off the bed. Iruka grabbed him to help reposition him on the bed, and saw his one pupil was blown wide "You’re high _and_ drunk? What the hell did you take?"

"Uhh. One of these." Kakashi brought out a small orange bottle of pills.

"One of…" Iruka pinched his brow, "you ripped the label off." He dumped them into his hand, revealing various shapes and colored pills. "Of all the irresponsible shit I expected. This!” Iruka shook the bottle for emphasis, “Was not what I signed up for!" He felt the phantom feeling of adrenaline returning to his body.

"I. Am. Fine." Kakashi over-enunciated. He brought the hand in the sling, out of the sling, and up to his lips as if the very act of speaking the words felt as weird as it had sounded.

"You don't even know what you took! I can’t identify any of these! And I think those are homemade?"

"Pfshh. I know what they are."

"Do you now." Iruka put his arm on his hip.

"Yeah." Kakashi slid closer, at risk of falling again, and brought his face close to Iruka's palm to see the pills. "These,” He pointed to a white round pill, “are the ones they gave me when I was in a car accident in Tennessee.” He pointed next to an off white oval-shaped one, “These are from the last time I was shot.” He poked at one of the homemade-looking ones, “I think these are supplements I should be taking.” Then a pink one, “These are for motion sickness.” Lastly, he picked up one of the blue pills, “And these, these, I don't remember what these are for. Probably to help me sleep."

"And which one did you take."

Kakashi shrugged. And sat back as Iruka put the lid back on the bottle. "Dunno. Tasted bad. Don't like pills. they're bitter and stick in my throat."

"And you drank the mini-fridge why?"

"Pill wasn't working. Needed to distract, so I could set my wrist. It worked but now I can't seem to get it tucked in for bed." Kakashi looked down at the tangled mess of a bandage that he had on his wrist then back up at Iruka. "Help me?"

Iruka huffed and sat on the bed. He motioned for Kakashi to bring his arm closer before he started to unwrap and rewrap it. The bandage had been used before. Brown blood stains spotted it and the edges were fraying but it worked to immobilize the wrist for now. The whole process took about five minutes. The two of them were quiet, Iruka still quietly fuming. He looked up once he finished and saw Kakashi’s look of concentration. 

"What are you thinking about now?" Iruka sighed. 

"I want to kiss you."

"I am not kissing you while you're high and drunk."

"But you will kiss me later?"

"Honestly? I've dealt with four-year-olds who are less problematic. I am not sure I will want to."

"That hurts." 

"No. This hurts." Iruka gestured to Kakashi’s shoulder.

"Nah. Doesn't hurt anymore. Feels fine."

"We should really see a doctor about your wrist."

"Is broken."

"I am aware."

"Is fine."

"Damnit Kakashi it is not."

"I can summon dogs." 

"What?"

"I can summon dogs. Like you did the face magic, I can make dogs appear. Watch. Watch." 

"Oh no, you don’t. You aren't doing anything. You're gonna lie here, eat some food then sleep this off."

Kakashi frowned. "But if you see the dogs you will wanna kiss me "

"And what makes you say that?"

"They're cute."

Iruka huffed and got up, bringing over the food. “I got you soup, so you can drink it. I can’t imagine your stomach is too happy.”

“You’re gonna have to feed me.” 

“I’ll get you a straw.”

“Iruukaaa.” Kakashi pouted. He actually pouted and Iruka found himself suddenly torn on how he should be feeling, so he turned away and went into the bathroom for a small hand towel. He poured the ice into it and sat back on the bed in front of Kakashi. Without looking at Kakashi’s face he put Kakashi’s arm back in its sling and thrust the ice against it causing the other man to wince. 

“Sorry.” Iruka regretted letting his frustration get the better of him. He huffed and picked up the soup. He opened the small container and pulled the spoon out of the bag. “Come on. I want to eat too.”

“Are you not going to blow on it?”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

Kakashi frowned again.

“It was a half an hour drive back here with this. It’s already cool. And it’s going to get colder the longer you sit there like a child.”

Kakashi smiled and accepted the spoon of chicken soup before making a face.

“What?” Iruka narrowed his eyes.

“They put too much salt.” 

“Seriously?”

Kakashi shrugged with his good shoulder. “I’ll still eat it.”

“You better still eat it.”

After about fifteen minutes Kakashi had eaten about half the bowl of soup before admitting to being too tired to keep eating. Iruka shut off the bedside light and sat in an armchair feeling his exhaustion. He picked at the chicken wrap he had bought himself while he waited for Kakashi to fall asleep. Once he was sure Kakashi not a danger to himself, he allowed himself to indulge in the spacious bath. Heart-shape be damned.

The hot water worked wonders on his tense neck and back. Iruka felt his headache slowly receding only to come back when he started to think about the past few days and the drugged man asleep in the bed. So many things could have gone wrong. _Had_ gone wrong. There was so very little he actually knew about the other man. Iruka kicked himself for not being more vigilant. 

_“I don’t trust you.”_

_“You shouldn’t.”_

He had straight up told him not to trust him during one of their first conversations. There were so many secrets. The red seer eye, the fact that he had known the Vampire in the warehouse. Iruka sunk deeper in the water kicking himself some more. 

He knew better. He knew better. He knew better. 

_What type of competent adult mixes drugs in an unlabeled container and then just takes them? That’s a warning sign in and of itself._

_Maybe he was in a lot more pain than I realized._ Iruka thought before kicking himself again. _Don't go making excuses for that behavior._

 _You know better._

Iruka sighed again. 

_"I can summon dogs"_

_Gods, why did he have to be so cute?_

Iruka felt himself grin despite it all. He was currently sitting in a heart-shaped tub in a hotel room with one bed where the guy he had been, reluctantly, crushing on for two days was sleeping. He resolved to ask Genma if this was normal behavior for the silver-haired man as he washed and got out. 

He changed back into his t-shirt and underwear and sat on the other side of the, thankfully spacious, bed. Toweling off his hair, he stared down at Kakashi who was laying on his back in a dead sleep, the blankets pulled up to his chin. 

A light coming from the side table illuminated the room. Iruka grabbed the phone and saw there was a text message from someone named Stabby. It just said “Update????”. 

Iruka frowned and tried to unlock the phone. There was no passcode but it wanted facial recognition so he held it up to Kakashi’s face. It worked, much to Iruka’s surprise, so he started to type a reply. 

Hey, this isn’t Kakashi. He’s asleep. Who is this?

A moment went by and Iruka watched the icon move that indicated the other person was typing.

**Stabby: Uhh. Raido? Who is this?**

Iruka. 

**Stabby: Kakashi let you use his phone?**

Kakashi’s currently passed out drunk.

**Stabby: What?! He never drinks.**

Well, Surprise. He also mixes his alcohol with pills he takes from an unlabeled bottle. I’m assuming this isn’t normal behavior. 

**S: That’s weird. He hates meds.**

He broke his wrist and dislocated his shoulder during a fight with a vampire.

**S: So I’ll take it, it didn’t go so well.**

Not really no. Madara wasn’t there. Two other vampires were though. One seemed to know Kakashi. His name started with an O? Owen maybe?

**S: An O?**

Iruka started to fall asleep as he waited for the other man to suggest some names. He apparently didn’t think of any though. 

**S: When will you guys be here?**

I think it’s another two hours from here. How is Naruto?

**S: They're not here yet. They should be soon though. I will let you know.**

Thanks. Tell him I will be there as soon as possible. And is there any way I can convince Kakashi to go to the hospital for his wrist and arm?

**S: Probably not. We have a doctor who will make house visits. I will call her and have her meet you guys here.**

Thanks. I’m going to pass out now. 

**S: Sounds good. I look forward to meeting you.**

Same to you. 

Iruka put the phone back and laid down. He looked at Kakashi as his eyes closed. 

He awoke around 3 am to the sound of Kakashi vomiting in the toilet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter for too long now. I was going to split it up with what's happening with the other group there but I'll leave that for the next update.  
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Good Ol' Fashioned Head Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Tenzou winced as he pulled himself off the dashboard. Glass fell from his hair as he reached up and touched his head, registering the all too familiar feeling of blood on his fingers. He quickly assessed the damage. Aside from some pulled limbs, a concussion, and the shallow cut near his hairline, he was fine, but the truck had seen better days. No airbags had deployed, but it sat at an angle in the ditch that meant at least the one rear wheel was off the ground.

Genma stirred next to him, lifting his own head from the dashboard and blinking. A few new cuts bled sluggishly on his face and the Morning Glories around his wrists had died, their petals falling apart as he tried his door before remembering that it doesn’t open. He started to turn to Tenzou but froze, looking past him.

Tenzou followed his gaze to what was left of the windshield in front of the steering wheel. There was blood on the glass and for a sickening moment, he was sure Naruto had been thrown through the windshield. “Naruto?” Genma’s voice barely made it past his lips, hoarse and broken.

“Naruto!” Tenzo stumbled out the open door with Genma closely behind him. The two of them stood on unsteady feet as they made their way to the front of the car. The truck’s lights illuminated a very small patch of the road due to their angle in the ditch. In the beam of light stood a small figure with blonde hair.

“Naruto,” Tenzou started to move forward but Genma’s hand grabbed his arm and stopped him as another figure in the road moved.

It reminded Tenzou of seeing something out of the corner of your eye. Something- odd. A human-like figure a little too long. A little too sharp.

Usually, when you turn your head, it’s gone and you can brush it off as a trick of the mind.

But this shadow remained.

Barely anything. Just dark spot with two blood-red eyes

Genma’s fingers twitched on Tenzou’s arm. His mind whirled. His heartbeat tripled.

He took two steps forward before stopping himself. Like a knife twisting in his gut, he realized who it was. He remembered the feel of safety and warmth. The feeling of belonging. False memories he had spent the last eleven years sorting through. Uncovering truths. The stench of blackened blood. The pain of teeth on his neck. The feel of infection coursing through his veins. The flies. The maggots. The bodies lying next to him for days, strewn about like old clothing. The monster with sharp teeth, bloody eyes, and a violent temper.

The shadow laughed causing Naruto to flinch, his hand coming to his stomach as he took a step backward.

“Do you know what is inside of you boy? What it can do?”

“A demon. It can set things on fire.” Naruto’s voice is small. He curls forward as if protecting himself.

“A demon… perhaps. I was there when he was first brought to the world. Back before. When he was merely a spirit not yet corrupted. He can do many things. And if you come with me, I can teach you all about it. I will also leave your friends here alone.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Don’t you touch him.” Madara’s head turned minutely in Genma’s direction.

“Ah. I see my pet has gotten his bark back. You smell as good as ever.”

Genma’s pulse thrummed in his throat, “Leave him alone Madara.”

“Tsk. You don’t care about him. Not really. You’re just trying to ease your guilt. Come back with me. I’ll let you keep him. Help me raise and train him, and I’ll give you what you want. What you were always begging for. To be turned. To live forever.”

_Forever… after all these years._

Genma stepped up to Naruto and Madara’s grin widened.

_Forever without them. Without his family. Without Gai. Forever with his guilt and an insatiable thirst. Forever hurting everyone around him._

“No thanks. I think I’ll take my chances as I am.” Madara’s grin fell as he looked between Naruto and Genma. He scowled.

Maybe it was the recent head trauma, or maybe it was what Tenzo had done in the car, but Genma finally felt like he had some clarity. He waited to see what Madara would do. He prepared himself to pull Naruto out of the way. Genma could feel his anger and disappointment. He fought the guilt that came with it. The urge to apologize.

When Madara didn’t make a move it all clicked into place. _He can’t see us. He can’t tell what’s going to happen next. He doesn’t know we are unarmed._

“Tell me, Madara. How many hunters do you have in your little army? How many of them did you have out looking for this demon?”

“You always did think you were smarter than you are.” He spit out.

“It’s called confidence. Something you don’t have. You’ve always been a coward. Hiding away. Running. So here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to run and regroup with your lackeys. Make a better plan and attack us again in a few years. But you’ve been foolish. You’ve shown us too much of your hand. Something has got you desperate, and you can bet that when I find out what it is, I will end you. You’ve threatened my family, Madara.”

“We’ll see pet. We’ll see.” And with that, he took a step back and vanished into the night.

There were a few beats of tension as the three of them stood listening to the night. When the crickets finally started singing again Tenzou let out a shaky breath.

“Is he gone?” Naruto was visibly shaking again.

“yes. He’s gone.” Genma hoped he wasn’t lying.

“What the hell was that? What do you think you were doing? Threatening an ancient vampire? You were just trying to escape a moving truck to go chase him down and join him not even thirty minutes ago.”

“He couldn’t see us.”

“What?”

“He’s a seer. He couldn’t see us. Something about the demon blocked his ability to do so. That’s why it’s taken him so long to find Naruto. It’s why,” Genma’s voice stuck in his throat, “It’s why he never found me again. Kushina had the demon inside of her when she came to stay at the house.”

“That’s a lot to digest right now.” Tenzo leaned against the truck and accidentally ran his hand over the cut on his forehead hissing in pain.

“You’re telling me.” Genma crouched down and scrubbed at his face as well, willing his mind to clear and his emotions to settle down.

They all stood there for a few minutes. Naruto eventually moved out of the road and sat down by the truck.

“First matters first." Tenzo stood and looked down the road in the direction they were going. The direction Madara had just stood in. "The truck is a goner. Which means, we’re going to have to walk.” He started to gather their belongings from the truck.

“Walk where?” Naruto asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“To the house,” Genma said as he joining Tenzou.

“Are we close?”

“Nope.”

* * *

Iruka heard Kakashi heave into the toilet again and winced. He sat up and rubbed his face making his way over to him. He knocked on the door frame twice before stepping in and crouching beside him. Kakashi had his head resting on the toilet, his two arms cradled where his body bent over it. 

"Hey," Iruka said quietly as he sat down next to him and placed a hand on the other man’s back. He rubbed a few circles before removing it and waiting. Kakashi breathed in shakily and rolled his head away from Iruka. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For this. For drinking. For pulling you away from your life. For everything I said. For allowing you to get hurt." He turned toward Iruka then looking at the bruising on his neck.

"I’m the one that dragged us in there. You tried to warn me but I wouldn’t listen. I should have just gone to see Naruto."

"Doesn’t matter. I should have known." Kakashi closed his eye and braced himself for another dry heave. Iruka rubbed his back again. When he finished Iruka looked at him in concern.

"I don’t understand why you didn’t ask me for help. If you were in that much pain all you had to do was say something. We could have gone to a doctor, or I could have helped you set your wrist. You could have walked me through it like your shoulder. You didn’t have to do it alone.”

“I,” Kakashi paused fighting off a wave of nausea, and winced as he turned away again, “Everyone who helps me dies.”

“I honestly doubt that.”

“It’s true. My dad. My friends.”

“What about Genma? Is he not a friend?”

“I don’t let him help me. Not really.”

“I think, you think, you don’t let him help but you don’t get to decide how much people care for you. I think you have a lot of people in your corner that you don’t realize are looking out for you. We may not always choose who to care about but we do choose how we show it and how much work we want to put into the relationship. That applies to all relationships, not just romantic ones.

And sure, many of them will die before you, especially with your line of work but it will not be because of you.” Kakashi kept staring at the wall so Iruka continued, “Did you know my parents tried to get me out of the church when it became clear I was unhappy? They tried for a long time. They spent all of their money. Quit their jobs. They passed away before they could manage to get me out though. For a long time, I assumed it was my fault but I know they wouldn’t have changed a thing. They would have done it a hundred times over.”

There was a pause of silence.

“How did they die?”

“Car accident.”

“That’s how Obito died. Or was supposed to have died.” Kakashi took a deep breath, “He got pinned beneath the car. He knew it was going to happen. He saw it happen before it did, that is. He unbuckled my seat belt and shoved me out as we made impact with a semi. I had been driving. Our other teammate was in the back. She survived and transplanted his eye into my head. I killed her a few months later when she was bitten by a werewolf. Neither of them were even supposed to be on that hunt. I had asked them for help. It should have been me.”

Iruka’s hand found Kakashi’s back again and Kakashi let out a huff of laughter, “My father was the first one though. He made a deal with a demon when my mother died in childbirth, to save my life. Ten years later he killed himself before the hell hounds did. I heard them that night. The hounds. Howling around the house. My father locked me out of his room. I heard a gunshot and then nothing. I think, I think, he forgot I knew how to pick locks. That he had trained me to hunt. I think he hoped someone else would find him before me. I sat with his body the whole night.”

“Kakashi, none of that is your fault.”

“It is though. It all is.”

“It isn’t. And I know me saying it isn’t going to change how you feel about it. At least not now. But I am selfish. I’m glad you survived. I’m glad I got to meet you and I’m glad you’re here with me now.”

There was another pause in the conversation. One long enough for Iruka to think that Kakashi had fallen asleep.

“Sorry for unloading all of that on you.”

“Don’t be. Thank you for telling me. And for the record, it’s easiest to carry burdens when you have someone to carry them with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and back to bed.” Iruka stood and helped Kakashi up. He took a facecloth from by the sink and wet it with warm water. Then very gently he cleaned Kakashi’s face with it.

“Do you want me to help you change your shirt?” Iruka paused with the cloth, “I’m sure you’d feel better.”

“That’s alright. I think I would rather just go back to sleep.”

“Okay. Let’s get you back then.”

Iruka helped Kakashi under the covers before climbing back onto his side of the bed. It was quiet for a moment before Kakashi spoke again.

“Thank you, Iruka.”

* * *

Naruto lasted all of ten minutes.

Which, was about eight minutes longer than Tenzou was expecting. It had been a rough day for a six-year-old, and that was a gross understatement.

He had started lagging behind literally falling asleep on his feet before Genma had picked him up. The two men continued in silence except for the occasional clinking of items in their duffle bags. Tenzou still wasn’t sure what sort of mental state Genma was in and he kept peeking at him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m fine Ten. I promise. I’m just tired.”

“And you don’t feel him?”

“No.” He frowned, “It’s possible he wasn’t even physically there at the time. He does have the power to project a good distance.”

“Great.”

They trudged on. One hour turned to three. Naruto switched arms at least a half a dozen times.

The sun started to come up above the tree line. Golden shards painting the woods around them as things started to look familiar.

“Oh thank the gods,” Tenzou said when they turned down the long dirt road. They passed driveway after driveway. Genma counted each one. Taking comfort in the permanence of their existence.

It was another twenty minutes before they finally came up to the end of the road where the final driveway sat. It was marked only by a dented and rusted black mailbox, its door slightly off-angle. Tenzo checked for mail and found none.

They trudged up this driveway with new energy. Genma thinking about a shower and a cup of coffee. Tenzou thinking about a shower and nap.

It was another fifteen minutes before the house came into view. An old colonial that had clearly been worked on recently. New shingles, not yet painted yellow, clung in patches on its sides. A low sloping roof on one side attached to a middle section that led to what looked like another smaller house attached at the back. A large yard surrounded it. A few cars sat parked in the turnaround.

A single light was lit in the attic window like a beacon.

Warmth bloomed in both men’s chests. Tenzo smiled and Genma's shoulders sagged as he readjusted Naruto in his arms.

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. This Secondhand Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken me so long.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I own nothing.

Genma exited the office feeling unsatisfied. As usual, the old man was hard to read. He nodded to Tenzou who was sprawled out in one of the armchairs with a small quilt on his lap.

“Your turn.”

Tenzou groaned but stood up and cracked his back before walking into the office and closing the door behind him. Naruto still lay where he was placed on the dusty green floral couch two hours ago, fast asleep. Genma watched his chest rise and fall beneath the multi-colored afghan for a few moments before the walls started to close in around him. His feet carried him to the room they called The Library.

There was no door to this room -not since the incident with Anko. The walls that framed the doorway held three bookshelves. Each shelve was full to the brim with books of all kinds, stacked two deep with more shoved in where there were gaps on top of the other. On top of each shelf were more books stacked until they reached the ceiling. More still sat in piles along the floor. Almost all of them were dogeared with broken spines. Pieces of scrap paper and stickie notes littered the edges visible.

Off to the left was a large fireplace. Near a window sat a large wooden desk. Its surface was littered with scratch marks and etchings done by punk kids that held little remorse for their actions. Genma had a fleeting thought about how most of the furniture in the house would have been worth money if they had respected it better. But life wasn’t about preservation, it was about living.

"What are you looking for?”

"The Key," Genma shut one of the side drawers on the desk and began to yank on the middle one which was locked before looking up at Raido, "you locked it?"

"Yeah. There have been some prying hands in here lately. You remember what that was like." He didn't move and instead leaned against the doorway, "Have you even told Gai your back yet?"

"Don’t start Rai. I just need to blow off steam. He’ll understand."

"You look more like you need a shower and a nap."

"Yeah, yeah. I look like shit."

"Did you talk to the boss yet?"

"Yeah. He knows all about it."

Raido didn’t say anything just stepped into the room and walked over to the desk. He unlocked the drawer. Inside there was an abundance of miscellaneous items.

Parts from an old music box. Batteries. Elastic bands. Pens and pencils in various states of being. A marker without a cap (that Genma and Raido both told themselves they would throw away later). A small tin box that rattled from time to time. A single key on a white rabbit's foot. A framed photograph- upside down. And a thin hand-bound journal.

He forcefully placed the rabbit’s foot into Genma’s hand.

"Don’t do anything stupid."

"Me? Never." Genma grinned and walked backward out the door giving a poor excuse of a salute over his black eye. Raido sighed and counted, 25, 26, 27… the sound of a car roaring itself to life nearly shook the house.

Raido exited the room and watched through the window in the sitting room as a yellow car took off into the woods. His own fingers itched for the wheel. Instead, he went over and sat down behind the desk. He opened a book and started to make notes in the margins.

* * *

Kakashi can count his truly mortifying experiences on one hand.

  1. When he accidentally wet his bed at age twelve.
  2. When Kushina caught him kissing Gai.
  3. When choked on his food because someone attractive walked by.



But waking up and recalling, not only vomiting in front of Iruka but also spewing his trauma at him, definitely topped the list by a landslide.

Not even hanging in a tree for two hours by his underwear, in front of Obito, was as bad.

_Please let me die here and now._

"Oh, good you're awake," Iruka shifted from where he had been leaning against the headboard. The book in his hand dropped to his lap.

"What time is it?" _Be cool. Be cool._

"Almost seven."

"Great." Kakashi’s voice cracked.

"I got us breakfast and coffee from downstairs. It’s surprisingly OK." Iruka got up and brought over a paper cup of coffee and an assortment of breakfast items including a bowl of oatmeal. He smirked as he placed it down, "Do you need me to feed you again?"

Kakashi winced, "I am _so_ sorry."

Iruka laughed, "I didn’t know you could blush."

Kakashi turned his head away, but because he was laying on his back, it did little to hide his face. Iruka laughed more and Kakashi found his heart beating a little harder at the sound of it. He turned his head to look back at Iruka once he finished laughing. A deep purple handprint was forming on his throat.

"I don’t want to rush you but I’m worried about Naruto. And your wrist."

"You worry a lot." Kakashi sat up. He was stiff. He popped his neck and grabbed the cup of coffee with his arm in the sling, bringing his head down to meet the cup. "We can leave within the hour."

The coffee _was_ surprisingly OK, and it helped to clear his mind a bit. There was a small headache forming behind his eyes and he was sensitive to the light in the room, but other than that he was, also, surprisingly OK.

He would be even better if he could get himself to stop obsessing over how dumb he must have looked hunched over the toilet talking about how pathetic he was.

“I can practically hear you thinking you know.” Iruka had climbed back on the other side of the bed and picked up the book again. Kakashi realized now it was the hotel bible.

“Spoiler. Jesus dies.”

“Thanks. I had no clue.” Kakashi could hear Iruka’s eye roll, “I’m looking for references to demons. I remember some but I know I’ve forgotten a lot of them. Not that the idea of Christian demons are very accurate from what I remember.” Iruka frowned.

“How do you mean?”

“A ceremony of sorts for the group I was in. We had to stay in a room with a demon of their choosing. There was supposed to be a full priest there at all times but mine got distracted,” Iruka put the bible down and pointed to the scar that bisected his face, “that’s how this happened. I don’t remember much about it other than that there was a lot of blood.”

“well, on the bright side, it makes you look mysterious.” _Oh no. why did I say that?_

Iruka grinned and continued to read. Thankfully he only glanced at Kakashi once as he attempted to eat the oatmeal and dropped more on himself than he ate. It seemed Kakashi wouldn’t be able to redeem himself anytime soon.

Eventually, they packed everything up and headed out. Kakashi had managed to change into a clean shirt, which only got stuck on his head for about a minute. Iruka kept offering to help him but Kakashi didn’t think he’d survive that. Specifically, because Kakashi was more the run away from his feelings sort, and he had come to the startling realization -while he was stuck inside of his shirt and Iruka offered for the fifth time to help him- that he didn’t really feel like running this time.

They both climbed into the car and started on their way as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The silence was slightly more awkward than it had been previously. Kakashi managed to doze off for about half an hour but woke up nauseous enough that they had to pull over at a fast-food restaurant for a bit. The two of them leaning against the hood of the car. Iruka picking at some fries and Kakashi nursing a bottle of water.

“How’s your head?”

“Oh, fine. Actually, it’s dulled down quite a lot.”

“That’s good. And your neck?”

“Stiff but not too bad. I will have to make sure I stretch for a while though. Have you had anything for your arms yet?”

“I took an ibuprofen with breakfast.”

“Good.”

They watched a few people come in and out of the restaurant.

“You know, Naruto once made me exchange his toy so that he could give it to a crying kid in the restaurant.”

“He offered me most of his waffles the other day, so I’m not surprised.”

“I hope he’s okay.”

“Me too.”

“How much longer until we are there?”

“Just a few more hours. Three or four tops.”

“Do we need to change cars?”

“We should. But with my arms like this, it might be difficult.”

“I can do it. You may need to refresh me on a few things, but I should be able to. If we pick an older model.”

“Alright then.” Kakashi stood and nodded toward the car, “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The two of them got back into the car. Iruka making sure to open the door for Kakashi but drawing a line at buckling him in. They stopped momentarily at a grocery store and after a few moments of bumbling and fumbling, managed to exchange their car for a non-descript black Honda of a questionable year. It smelled like a classic pine air freshener so they drove with the windows down. Iruka tried to ignore the growing unease building in his gut, as Kakashi gave quiet precise directions leading them further and further toward whatever waited for them at the other end of this journey.

It was another two hours before Kakashi guided Iruka off of the highway. They drove past acres of farmland, then turned down a winding mountain backroad surrounded by trees. Then finally down a hidden dirt road with deep tire treads and loose stones that hit the underside of the car with loud pings. They passed by a handful of houses scattered about on either side. Barely glimpsable through the trees, before Kakashi directed Iruka to pull into the drive at the very end. The only indication that it was even there was a very beat up mailbox that leaned a little too much to the left.

The driveway was long, and at the end of it sat a house bathed in sunlight. About half a dozen cars lined up on the lawn. A yard stretched around to the backside of the house where Iruka could hear kids playing.

Iruka looked at the building as they climbed out and gathered their belongings. He wanted to cry. He didn’t know why. A long journey finally ended? The fact that suddenly the whole situation was a physical thing he had to face? The hopeful yellow color of the house or the loving way that it had been maintained with new shingles not yet painted on the side of it. Whatever it was Iruka suddenly did not want to go inside.

"The trucks not here." Kakashi frowned. Iruka tore his eyes away, looking for the old green truck and missing the front door opening.

"Hey brat," Iruka jumped. A well-endowed woman with long blonde hair tied into pigtails stood on the front step. She was in what was either a bathrobe or a large sweater with a beer in her hand that she promptly finished off and crushed before asking, "who the hell told ya to go picking fights with vampires?"

“Lady Tsunade, what brings you here.”

“You know damn well what brings me here. I got a call saying you’ve been fist fighting vampires. Now tell me what idiot put that idea into your head? I thought you were supposed to be a genius?”

“Maa, it was a mistake due to youthfulness.”

She barked out a laugh startling Iruka yet again.

“And who’s your new friend? I haven’t seen him before.” She looked him up and down and for some reason, Iruka was sure she was looking right through him.

“This is Iruka. He’s Naruto’s guardian.”

“hmm. Interesting.” She smiled but it was gone as quickly as it came. As if something briefly amused her. She stared for a moment longer before turning back to Kakashi, “The boss is going to want to talk to the both of you. But first.” She stepped down off the steps, “You need some first aid.” Iruka was suddenly very scared for Kakashi’s safety. As she got closer he could see that the woman was strong. Almost like a bodybuilder and she towered over the both of them.

“I’m sure that’s not really necessary.” Kakashi didn’t move as she approached. She stood a few feet away and the two of them stared each other down.

“Don’t you give me that. I can tell just from looking at you that you’re in pain. And judging by the set of your shoulders you’re barely hanging in there.” She turned to Iruka, “You can head on inside. You’re going to be wanted in the office first though. It’s through the mudroom, past the kitchen and dining room, and off to the left of the sitting room. Naruto’s on the couch there. After you’re done come find me and I will heal your neck.”

“Me?”

“No the idiot behind you.” She put a hand on her hip and waited. Again the gimmer of amusement flickered through her eyes, “well?”

Iruka looked at Kakashi for a moment who tried to shrug but winced.

“You. Come here.” Tsunade started to walk around the side of the house and Kakashi followed, leaving Iruka alone.

Iruka stared at the house, took a breath, and let it back out. Finally, he walked up the three steps and inside.

Inside was full of natural light. Like Tsunade had said there was a small mudroom with a sunken floor, a coat rack, and a mess of shoes, boots, and sandals of assorted sizes, ages and wear, strewn about. Iruka set the bags down and took off his shoes, placing them off to the side where he would be able to find them again. He picked the bags up thinking about the kids he heard and knowing that there were things he didn’t want prying hands to get into if he could help it.

He stepped through another doorway to a small landing where there was a small set of stairs leading upward. He continued straight and found the kitchen and dining room.

His first impression was awe.

A large table that looked like it had been fashioned from other tables or simply repaired, again and again, sat in the center. It was scratched, beat up, and surrounded by a dozen or so mismatched chairs. The cabinets were also a wide variety of styles and ages, and the appliances were all outdated and from different years. Overall it gave the room the quilted look often found in college apartments or antique shops.

There was a small sink that was full of coffee mugs from all over the country. The fridge had been velcroid shut and held several construction paper drawings of various skill sets. A detailed charcoal sketch of a garden sat next to one that was drawn in a vibrant green crayon. Iruka was fairly certain the person depicted in it was supposed to be Genma, but he couldn't be sure.

He continued past it and through the large threshold to the sitting room. His footfalls were soft on the boot scuffed floorboards.

Iruka came to the conclusion that everything in the house had once had a purpose elsewhere and was getting a second life there.

In the room, the world's ugliest floral couch sat in front of the largest hearth fireplace he had ever seen. Two plush armchairs sat off to the sides, one with a disheveled blanket on it.

To Iruka’s left was a door that was shut and to the right was a doorway with no door in it. On the windowpane closest to the kitchen sat seashells from tropical places and a bowl of water with colored stones in it.

The open windows held panes of repurposed stained glass. Trinkets that sparkled, chimed, and cast light, were swaying in the breeze that came through them.

It was like a hospital chapel. Full of hope and regret. At once at peace and suffocating.

Iruka began to cry. He took the few steps to the couch and placed his hands on the back of it still taking in the place. It was overwhelming. He must have been more tired than he thought. He looked down as he wiped his eyes and saw Naruto curled up beneath a gaudy orange, green, brown, and yellow afghan. More tears roll down his face.

He took a moment and prepared himself taking a shaky breath. A wind chime sounded faintly and a breeze caressed his face. The sound of kids playing outside was carried in with it.

He could see that room without a door was empty so he assumed that meant the closed door was the one he wanted. The one that was The Office.

Iruka wiped his eyes one last time, squared his shoulders, and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Iruka opened the door and closed it behind him.

Tenzou stood in front of a desk and looked up at him. He had dark purple bags beneath his eyes and a large bandage on his forehead.

Before Iruka could ask what happened another voice spoke,

“Hello, Iruka. It’s good to see you.”

Iruka’s gaze fell on the person behind the desk.

“Mr. Sarutobi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please please please let me know if anything doesn't make sense. I struggle with explaining things and describing things at times.


End file.
